Do You Remember?
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah menikah. Namun apakah pernikahan itu akan bahagia seperti apa yang orang-orang dambakan? Warning : Genderswitch , DLDR. LAST CHAPTER is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 1

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

~JOYER~

.

"Sandeul, jangan memainkan itu. Itu dokumen penting." Seorang namja dewasa sedang berusaha mengejar anak kecil berusia lima tahun di dalam rumah megah nya itu. Dengan susah payah ia menjangkau anak itu, yeoja mungil it uterus berlari di ruang kejanya. Entah karena anak itu yang lincah atau karena namja itu yang lelet, sehingga anak tersebut sulit di jangkau.

"Tidak, _Appa. _Kapal , Cannie ingin kapal." Yeoja kecil itu terus berlari menghindari _Appa _nya. Seakan tidak merasa lelah, ia berlari dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain.

"Tidak Sandeul, itu bukan untuk mainan. Akan _Appa _beri kertas lain, tapi jangan itu." Namja itu terus membujuk bocah tersebut, namun yeoja kecil yang di panggil Sandeul itu tetap saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan bujukan sang _Appa._

"Tidak mau, Cannie ingin ini." Namja itu sudah frustasi mencari cara untuk menghentikan bocah itu.

"Nanti akan _Appa_ belikan Ice Cream kesukaan Sandeul." Seketika bocah itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah namja itu.

"Jinjja? Appa belikan Es Klim untuk Cannie." Namja itu pun mengangguk.

"Sebanyak yang Sandeul inginkan, tapi kembalikan dulu dokumen itu." Sandeul memandang kertas dan namja itu bergantian.

"Tapi Cannie ingin kapal." Bibir mungil bocah itu mengerucut imut, namja itu segera saja menghampirinya dan berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah itu.

"Nanti akan _Appa _buatkan, tapi tidak dengan kertas ini." Sandeul akhirnya menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada namja itu.

"Allaceo, tapi Cannie ingin es klim yang banyak." Namja itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu _Little Princess._" Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, ia sangat senang jika dipanggil seperti itu oleh Ayahnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang putri di negeri dongeng, ya, berdasarkan buku cerita yang ia abaca.

Tiba-tiba seorang maid datang. Maid itu membungkuk sekilas dengan sopan . "Permisi Tuan, maaf mengganggu. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Namja itu berdiri. "Siapa?"

"Tuan Donghae, ia sudah menunggu Tuan di bawah." Namja itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, suruh dia tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyusun dokumen ini terlebih dahulu." Kemudian maid itu kembali mmbungkuk lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Namja itu kembali menghadap anak nya, kemudian menggendong yeoja kecil itu. "Sekarang Sandeul temui Donghae Ahjussi terlebih dahulu, ne? Nanti _Appa_ menyusul."

Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk. "Ne, _Appa_. Cannie ingin belmain dengan Donghae Ahjucci." Namja itu pun tersenyum lalu menurunkan Sandeul, dengan riang yeoja kecil itu keluar dari kamarnya. Namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Sepeninggal anak nya, namja itu kembali ke meja kerjanya dan merapihkan kembali dokumen-dokumen itu. Menyusun kembali kertas-kertas tersebut seperti seharusnya. Setelah itu meletakkannya di map dan segera membawanya.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, namja itu melihat Sandeul sedang bercanda dengan Donghae, sahabatnya. Donghae menggelitik gadis kecil itu, membuat Sandeul terus tertawa karena kegelian. Namja itu tersenyum melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Hentikan Hae. Jika kau terus menggelitik nya seperti itu, ia akan mengompol." Namja itu duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu, di depan Donghae dan putrinya.

"Kau masih mengompol?" Donghae menghentikan gelitikannya dan menatap bocah itu takjub.

"Jangan dengalkan _Appa, _dia belbohong." Donghae menatap bocah itu sangsi.

"Benarkah?" Donghae mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku cudah belhenti mengompol sejak umul tiga tahu Ahjucci, sekalang umulku lima tahun." Dengan kata-kata cadel nya, Sandeul mencoba menjelaskan kepada Donghae.

Namja itu tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Donghae melempar bantal sofa ke arah namja itu, tetapi meleset, karena namja itu menghindar.

"Sialan kau. Aku fikir serius." Namja itu kembali terkekeh. Sandeul ikut tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Donghae, apalagi saat namja itu melempar bantal tadi ke arah ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya kau kesini untuk mengambil dokumen ini atau ingin bertemu putri ku?" Namja itu menaruh dokumen yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja.

"Aku ingin mengajak putrimu berkencan." Namja itu menatap horror ke arah Donghae.

"Jangan gila. Kau ingin menduakan Eunhyuk , eoh?" Donghae terkekeh, ia tau namja itu hanya bercanda.

"Aku tidak akan menduakannya. Eunhyuk nomor satu, dan aku mau saja menjadikan Sandeul yang kedua." Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi." Dan mereka berdua tertawa, Sandeul hanya melihat mereka dengan heran. Yeoja mungil itu tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dua namja dewasa itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. Aku harus menyerahkan dokumen ini kepada klien kita." Donghae segera mengambil dokumen itu.

"Donghae, maaf jika aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Tapi kau tau sendiri, semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sandeul sendirian." Donghae tersenyum maklum.

"Sudahlah, aku ini wakil mu, jadi sudah seharusnya aku mengerjakan ini. Ya, walaupun aku masih mengharapkan bonus." Namja itu menatap malas kepada Donghae.

"Kau pikir gaji lebih mu setiap bulan itu apa?" Donghae pun terkekeh.

"Oke oke. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menyewa seorang baby sitter untuk Sandeul? Walaupun aku bisa mewakilimu di perusahaan, tapi apa artinya perusahaan jika Direktur nya tidak memimpin langsung perusahaan tersebut."

Namja itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ya, kau benar. Sepertinya aku harus mencari seorang baby sitter. Tolong bantu carikan ya, Hae."

"Ya, selalu aku." Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Hei manis, Ahjussi pergi dulu ya." Donghae mengusap rambut Sandeul dan berpamitan padanya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu membiarkan Donghae pergi.

"_Appa_, Cannie lapal." Yeoja kecil itu menghampiri ayahnya, kemudian namja itu menggendong Sandeul.

"Anak _Appa_ sudah lapar, eoh? Arraso, kajja kita makan." Namja itupun membawa Sandeul ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Donghae memasuki apartemennya, yang masih berada dikawasan dekat kantornya.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang sudah duduk di sofa, lalu yeoja itu membantu membuka jas yang dikenakan Donghae. "Kenapa terlihat lelah sekali?"

"Entahlah, hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah." Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu melepaskan dasi suaminya itu.

"Kau ingin mandi atau makan terlebih dahulu."

Donghae menyandarkan bahunya ke sofa. "Tunggu dulu, aku masih lelah. Oh iya, apa kau tau dimana tempat menyewa baby sitter?"

"Baby sitter untuk siapa? Sandeul?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Ya, bos ku itu ingin menyewa baby sitter untuk putrinya. Aku tidak selalu bisa bekerja tanpa dia di kantor." Eunhyuk tampak berfikir.

"Aku tidak tahu, nanti akan aku tanyakan kepada teman-temanku." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens.

"Yeobo."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan baru sadar kalau namja itu menatapnya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar." Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Memang kau tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanpa menjawab ucapan Eunhyuk, namja itu langsung saja menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Eunhyuk tidak membantah dan hanya pasrah saat namja itu membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja baru saja menuruni sebuah bus. Yeoja itu menatap sekitar dengan bingung. ia baru menginjakkan kaki nya di Seoul, ia belum mengetahui bagaimana Seoul itu sebelumnya. Karena merasa benar-benar 'buta' dengan jalan-jalan di kota itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk bertanya kepada seseorang yang melewatinya.

"Permisi Ahjussi, maaf mengganggu. Apa Ahjussi tahu alamat ini?" Ahjussi itu melihat selembar kertas yang disodorkan gadis itu kepadanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Ini dekat, kau tinggal berjalan ke perempatan itu, lalu belok kekiri. Dari sana akan terlihat nama apatemen yang kau cari." Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum kepada Ahjussi itu.

"Gomawo Ahjussi." Pria itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan yeoja itu.

Setelah mengetahui kemana ia harus pergi, yeoja itu berjalan mengikuti arahan Ahjussi tadi. Setelah ia melihat apartemen yang dicarinya, yeoja itu segera memasuki apartemen itu dan mencari alamat yang dicarinya.

Dan tidak beberapa lama ia pun menemukannya.

_Ttookk ttokk ttokkk_

Diketuknya pintu itu, dan setelah beberapa lama keluar seorang yeoja dari dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin. Ya tuhan, kau disini." Eunhyuk terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya itu ada di apartemennya, yang ia tahu, yeoja itu tinggal di Ilsan.

"Ayo masuk." Eunhyuk langsung mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk, Eunhyuk sadar pasti Sungmin masih lelah menempuh perjalanan dari Ilsan ke Seoul.

Eunhyuk pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sofanya.

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin, ia tau sahabatnya itu pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Rumahku di sita Hyuk, aku sudah tidak bisa membayar hutang-hutang _Appa_ ku. Jadi para rentenir itu menyita rumahku. Aku bingung harus kemana, jadi aku memutuskan kesini." Eunhyuk mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Kau tenang saja Min,aku akan membantumu." Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu Hyuk, tapi, ya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku." Eunhyuk membalas senyuman itu.

"Hei, tenang saja. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jadi jangan sungkan padaku."

Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk. "Gomawo Hyuk, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu." Eunhyuk membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Sama-sama Sungmin. Aku akan selalu membantumu." Sungmin pun melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan, aku tidak ingin terus-terusan menyusahkanmu."

"Ah, bagaimana jika kau bekerja pada bos Donghae. Menjadi baby sitter, tidak apa kan?" Sungmin tampak antusias.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa Hyuk, yang penting aku mendapat pekerjaan." Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia senang karena bisa membantu sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan bilang kepada Donghae." Sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ddrrrtt ddrttt ddrrtttt_

Bunyi ponsel itu mengganggu seorang namja yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga namja itu mencoba membuka matanya, lalu meraih ponselnya yang ada di nakas.

"Yeobosoyo." Dengan malas namja itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeobosoyo, hey kau baru bangun. Bos macam apa kau." _Terdengar suara mengejek dari seberang sana.

"Kau menelpon hanya untuk mengejekku? Akan kututup."

"_Ya! Kau ini sensi hanya bercanda." _Donghae tanpa sadar membentak namja itu.

"Jadi ada apa? Cepatlah aku masih mengantuk."

"_Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kau cari?" _Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"_Baru sehari kau sudah pikun, aku sudah mendapatkan baby sitter yang kau cari."_

"Benarkah?"

"_Ya, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang."_

"Sepagi ini?"

"_Ini sudah siang, sudah pukul tujuh_. _Aku akan kesana._" Tiba-tiba telpon itu di putus oleh Donghae. Namja itu hanya menatap ponselnya bingung.

"Dasar ikan tak sopan, main tutup saja." Dengan malas namja itu turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini namja itu sedang bermain di ruang tamu bersama Sandeul, ternyata anaknya bangun lebih awal darinya. Sebenarnya ini bukan contoh yang baik, tapi namja itu tidak perduli.

"Aku datang." Masuklah seorang namja di temani dua orang lainnya ke dalam ruang tamu itu.

"Hae Ahjucci, Hyuk Ahjumma." Dengan girang yeoja kecil itu berlari menyambut orang-orang itu. Donghae dengan segera menggendong Sandeul, dan membawanya kembali mendekati Ayah anak itu. Eunhyuk dan yeoja satunya mengikuti Donghae dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Ayah Sandeul sepertinya sedang sibuk bermain PSP.

"Oh iya. Min, kenalkan ini bos ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan menjadi bos mu mulai sekarang." Namja itu, Kyuhyun, langsung melihat ke arah mereka. Namun seketika namja itu terkejut.

"Selamat pagi Tuan. Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sungmin." Yeoja itu tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

'_Ini tidak mungkin…..'_

TBC

**Annyeong ^^**

**Aku kembali hadir dengan FF baru . Banyak yang protes karena FF kemarin udah End, alasan aku menyelesaikan FF kemarin di Chapter 8 karena :**

**udah banyak yang tau jalan ceritanya T.T**

**udah kehabisan ide untuk lanjutannya**

**Dan untuk permintaan maaf, aku membuat FF baru berjudul 'Do You Remember?' Semoga kalian suka u.u**

**Kemarin banyak yang nanya hoobae yg ngirim pesan ke Kyu, aku jawab disini ya .. orang itu adalah Seulgi Red Velvet. Kalau mau ngeroyok dia, ajak-ajak ya *ehh**

**Makasih buat reviewnya di FF kemarin. Aku juga mau minta kritik dan saran untuk FF aku yang ini.**

**And, REVIEW PELISS ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh iya. Min, kenalkan ini bos ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan menjadi bos mu mulai sekarang." Namja itu, Kyuhyun, langsung melihat ke arah mereka. Namun seketika namja itu terkejut.

"Selamat pagi Tuan. Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sungmin." Yeoja itu tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

'_Ini tidak mungkin…..'_

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 2

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

"Apa Kyu?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun pun balas menatap Donghae. "Kau benar-benar sudah mendapatkan baby sitter? Cepat sekali. Aku pikir kau hanya bercanda tadi pagi." Donghae tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan cepat, lagi pula gadis ini masih temannya Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sungmin.

"Iya, dia teman dekatku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, lalu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baguslah, setidaknya dia dapat di percaya. Siapa nama mu tadi?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Lee Sungmin, Tuan." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah ya, Lee Sungmin. Mulai sekarang kau kerja dan tinggal disini." Donghae, Eunhyuk tampak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu tinggal disini? Bukan kah kau hanya memerlukan pengasuh. Berarti dia bisa pulang setelah kau pulang kerja, kan?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Bagaimana jika aku lembur atau keluar kota? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sandeul ." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sandeul dan mengusap rambut yeoja kecil itu.

"Sandeul, mulai sekarang jika _Appa _mu pergi bekerja, kau akan ditemani oleh Sungmin Eonnie. Kau mau kan?" Sandeul menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Cannie tidak mau. Cannie hanya ingin dengan _Appa." _Sandeul memeluk erat leher ayahnya. Eunhyuk maklum dengan penolakan Sandeul, pasalnya Sandeul tidak pernah jauh dari Kyuhyun semenjak kejadian itu.

"Hey, _Appa _tidak akan meninggalkanmu, chagi. _Appa _kan bekerja untuk mu juga, bukankah Sandeul sedang mengoleksi _Barbie?_ Apa Sandeul tak ingin koleksi nya bertambah, hm?" Sandeul makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Sandeul menganggukan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Semua orang pun tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, apa aku boleh masuk?" Sungmin membuka sedikit pintu kamar Sandeul, ternyata yeoja kecil itu sedang bermain dengan boneka _Barbie _nya di atas. Sandeul hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain dengan boneka itu.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki kamar Sandeul. Seperti kamar anak-anak pada umumnya, sepertinya Sandeul sangat menyukai _Barbie. _Wallpaper, bed cover, gorden sampai jam dinding nya pun bergambar _Barbie _dan berwarna merah muda tentu nya. Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat kamar nya dulu, yang juga berwarna merah muda.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sungmin menunjuk ruang kosong di depan bocah itu. Dan kembali Sandeul hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sangat menyukai _Barbie_ ya?" Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan Sandeul.

"Ya." Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban singkat dari bibir anak kecil itu.

"Koleksimu banyak sekali." Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya dimana banyak terdapat berbagai macam boneka _Barbie._

"_Appa_ yang membelikannya untuk Cannie. _Appa_ membeli nya dali belbagai negala, katanya." Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Dulu waktu Eonnie kecil, Eonnie juga suka mengoleksi boneka." Sandeul berhenti memainkan bonekanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Boneka _Balbie?" _Sungmin tersenyum, sepertinya bocah itu sudah mulai tertarik.

"Bukan, tapi boneka bunny." Sandeul tampak berpikir.

"Bunny? Kelinci?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya, kelinci. Berwarna merah muda, tentu saja." Kemudian Sandeul meletakkan boneka nya di samping dirinya.

"Dulu Cannie ingin mengoleksi boneka bunny, tapi kata _Appa_ bunny tidak bagus. Setelah itu _Appa _membelikan banyak boneka _Balbie _untuk Cannie. Padahal Cannie ingin sekali boneka bunny." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir nya imut saat mengingat ayahnya yang tidak memperbolehkannya mengoleksi boneka bunny.

"Bunny itu sangat menggemaskan, _Appa_ mu salah." Sandeul mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, kemana semua boneka bunny milik Eonnie?" Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, karena seluruh koleksinya itu sudah ia jual untuk membayar hutang ayahnya.

"Ah, itu, Eonnie menitipkannya di rumah teman Eonnie. Ya, Eonnie titipkan." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Sandeul hanya mengangguk.

"Eonnie, aku ingin beltanya?" Sandeul menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

"Bertanya apa?" Sungmin membalas tatapan yeoja kecil itu.

"Apakah Eonnie benal-benal bekelja untuk _Appa_ untuk mengasuhku?" Sungmin bingung.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bukan untuk menggoda _Appa?" _ Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja Eonnie bekerja untuk mengasuhmu." Sandeul mengangguk paham.

"Biasanya _Appa_ seling membawa yeoja yang katanya ingin menjagaku saat _Appa _bekelja, tapi telnyata hanya untuk menggoda _Appa." _ Sungmin tersenyum kaku, bagaimana mungkin anak seusianya bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau tenang saja, Eonnie tidak akan menggoda _Appa _mu."

"Ya, tapi _Appa _yang akan menggoda Eonnie." Ucap Sandeul sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

"Cannie mengantuk. Bisakah Eonnie membacakan dongeng sebelum tidul untuk Cannie?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun membantu Sandeul untuk berbaring di ranjangnya, lalu Sungmin mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di dekat anak kecil itu berbaring, dan mulai membacakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Sandeul sudah tidur?" Sungmin terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar Sandeul, dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Tuan. Dia sudah tidur." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan menunjukkan dimana kamarmu." Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendahului Sungmin, dan gadis itu dengan patuh mengikutinya.

Hingga sampai lah mereka di sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai yang sama dengan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sandeul, lantai dua.

"Ini kamarmu, tadi ketika kau sedang di kamar Sandeul. Donghae datang membawa barang-barangmu, dan dia letakkan di dekat lemari itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk koper pink milik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyukai warna itu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah, maksudku. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai warna itu, sama seperti Sandeul." Kyuhyun segera meralat perkataanya.

"Ya, Tuan. Aku menyukai warna itu sejak kecil, aku hanya merasa warna itu sangat nyaman." Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, namun yeoja itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Tuan? Bahkan umurmu lebih tua dariku. Panggil Kyuhyun saja." Sungmin kembali heran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Tuan, ah maksudku Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau tau umurku lebih tua darimu?" Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya menebak. Umurku dua puluh lima." Sungmin terkejut.

"Aku dua puluh tujuh. Ternyata benar aku lebih tua darimu. Apa wajah ku tampak terlihat tua?" Sungmin memegangi kedua pipi nya.

"Ah, bukan, bukan begitu. Kau tidak terlihat tua sama sekali. Malah kau terlihat seperti umur dua puluh." Pipi Sungmin seketika merona, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kemudian suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera istirahat, ini sudah malam. Aku akan keluar." Sungmin hanya mengangguk,lalu membiarkan pria itu meninggalkan kamar baru nya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa. Kemudian itu menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mendekati ranjang dan berbaring disana. Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang sejak tadi bendetak sangat cepat.

"Bisa mati aku, jika terus seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, matahari kini sudah menampakkan cahayanya. Sejak pukul empat pagi Sungmin sudah terjaga. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu maid membuat sarapan. Setelah sarapan sudah siap ia pun segera menuju kamar Sandeul untuk membangunkan yeoja mungil itu.

Sungmin pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Sandeul saat tidur. Sangat menggemaskan. Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka gorden kamar itu sebelum membangunkan Sandeul.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang itu. Dan mencoba membangunkan Sandeul.

"Selamat pagi Sandeul, ayo bangun." Sandeul hanya menggeliat lalu kembali terlelap. Sungmin pun mengusap dahi Sandeul dengan lembut. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, ia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membangunkan anaknya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fantasi yang ada di pikirannya. Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Sandeul lagi.

"Ayo bangun, sudah siang." Akhirnya Sandeul pun dengan tidak rela membuka matanya.

"Eungh, selamat pagi _Eomma." _Sungmin terkejut saat Sandeul memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Eomma, _apa ia salah dengar?

"Ah maaf Eonnie, tadi Cannie belmimpi beltemu dengan _Eomma. _Jadi Cannie tidak sengaja memanggil Eonnie sepelti itu." Sungmin tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah tidak apa." Sandeul pun mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tapi Cannie boleh kan memanggil Eonnie dengan sebutan _Eomma?" _Sungmin kembali terkejut, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ah, itu. Ya, tidak apa. Sandeul boleh memanggil Eonnie seperti itu." Sandeul tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya mandi, sehabis itu sarapan. Bagaimana?" Sandel hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Temani Sandeul mandi ya _Eomma." _Sungmin tersenyum, lalu tanpa membuang waktu yeoja itu segera membawa Sandeul menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sandeul anak yang sangat mandiri, buktinya ia dapat mandi sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh Sungmin. Dan yeoja itu? Sungmin hanya menemaninya.

Setelah Sandeul selesai mandi. Sungmin pun segera membantu bocah itu untuk mamakai bajunya. Dan juga membantu menyisir rambut Sandeul.

"Kajja kita sarapan." Sungmin pun menggandeng tangan Sandeul untuk keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Namja itu memutuskan untuk ke kantor hari ini. Namja itu sudah terlihat rapi menggunakan baju kerja seperti dulu. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk saran terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Jadi namja itu segera menuju ke ruang makan.

Saat tiba di ruang makan, ia melihat Sungmin dan Sandeul sudah duduk disana. Dan Sungmin sedang menyuapi Sandeul.

"Tidak biasanya Putri _Appa_ disuapi saat makan." Ucap Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin yang sedang menyuapi Sandeul. Lalu namja itu mendekati mereka dan duduk di kursinya yang biasa.

"Memangnya mengapa? _Eomma _nya saja mau menyuapi Sandeul." Kyuhyun menatap Sandeul bingung.

"_Eomma?" _ Sandeul mengangguk.

"Ya, Sungmin _Eomma." _Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kau memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _Eomma?" _Sandeul mengangguk lalu menyurus Sungmin untuk kembali menyuapinya. Dan Sungmin hanya menurut.

"Ah maaf sekali Sungmin, mungkin Sandeul hanya…"

"Ya aku tau, dia pasti merindukan _Eomma _nya, jadi dia memanggilku seperti itu. Tidak apa, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali menyuapi Sandeul.

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya, lalu memilih untuk memulai sarapnnya. Namun tiba-tiba datang seseorang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa seorang wanita.

"Itu salah satu Ahjumma yang ingin menggoda _Appa_." Sandeul berbisik kepada Sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'_Oh tuhan, dia lagi…'_

TBC

Annyeong ^^ Aku datang membawa Chapter 2

Banyak penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya. Semoga ini menghilangkan sedikit rasa penasaran kalian.

Terimakasih atas rewiew kalian, maaf gak bisa di balas satu persatu, tapi aku baca semua kok review nya.. Review dari kalian membuat aku semangat ^^

And last, REVIEW PELISS ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya, lalu memilih untuk memulai sarapnnya. Namun tiba-tiba datang seseorang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa seorang wanita.

"Itu salah satu Ahjumma yang ingin menggoda _Appa_." Sandeul berbisik kepada Sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'_Oh_ _tuhan_,_ dia lagi…'_

* * *

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 3

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

"Hey, apa yang kau bisikkan kepadanya gadis kecil?" Yeoja itu menghampiri mereka di ikuti oleh seorang namja dewasa dan seorang anak kecil.

"Ahni Kibum Ahjumma." Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Kemudian Kibum duduk pada salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut.

"Hai Kyu? Kau belum menikah juga? Kasian sekali." Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kibum dengan malas.

"Tuh kan, apa Cannie bilang. Ahjumma, belhentilah menggoda _Appa_ sepelti itu." Kibum terkekeh.

"Kyu, kau ingin ke kantor?" Namja dewasa yang diketahui sebagai suami dari Kibum, Siwon, bertanya kepada Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun memakai pakaian kantor seperti dulu.

"Ya, karena Sandeul sudah memiliki pengasuh, jadi aku akan kembali ke kantor mulai saat ini." Kibum dan Siwon pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Ah, jadi ini pengasuh Sandeul? Aku pikir pacarmu, Kyu." Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Annyeong, saya Lee Sungmin. Pengasuh baru Sandeul." Kibum pun tersenyum.

"Aku Choi Kibum, ini suamiku Choi Siwon, dan yang kecil ini anakku Choi Baro." Sungmin kembali tersenyum, anak kecil yang bernama Baro itu menatap Sungmin yang sedang menyuapi Sandeul.

"Kalian ingin sarapan juga?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Iya, tadi kami tidak sarapan. Kibum bilang sedang tidak ingin memasak." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Cannie makannya masih disuapi? Manja sekali." Baro mulai meledek Sandeul.

"Bialkan saja." Gadis kecil itu hanya menjawab malas.

"Oh iya Sungmin, sepertinya kau tidak hanya mengasuh Sandeul. Kau juga harus mengasuh ayahnya."

"Uhukk .." Kyuhyun tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. Apa-apaan yeoja itu, berbicara seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera meminum air putih.

"Ya! Jangan berbicara sembarangan." Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahu nya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini, huh? Apa hanya ingin mengganggu kami?" Kibum terkekeh. Sedangkan yang lain melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Kau ini sensi sekali. Bukankah katamu ingin mendaftarkan Sandeul untuk sekolah, Baro juga ingin mendaftar sekolah. Jadi bersama saja." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Ah ya, benar. Sungmin, nanti kau ikut bersama Kibum untuk mendaftarkan Sandeul ke sekolah." Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Lalu kau, hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun kini menatap Siwon.

"Aku ingin menebeng dengan mu, mobil Kibum sedang di perbaiki jadi aku meminjamkan mobil ku untuk Kibum karena dia ingin mendaftarkan Baro ke sekolah." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari kursi nya kemudian meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai sarapan. Aish." Dengan terpaksa Siwon meninggalkan sarapannya yang baru setengah ia santap, dan menyusul Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi ia mencium singkat pipi istrinya, membuat Kibum tersipu.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum, Sungmin dan kedua anak kecil itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sementara kedua anak kecil itu sedang bercanda dibelakang, Kibum dan Sungmin hanya mengobrol ringan.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa bekerja pada Kyuhyun?" Kibum bertanya kepada Sungmin sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke Seoul, aku datang dari Ilsan. Aku langsung datang kerumah temanku, Eunhyuk. Dan dia menawarkanku untuk bekerja menjadi pengasuh Sandeul, jadi aku terima." Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Jadi Eunhyuk teman mu. Dia juga temanku. Dan kau dari Ilsan? Kyuhyun juga dari Ilsan." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jadi Kyuhyun juga berasal dari Ilsan, aku tidak menyangka." Kibum hanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu.

"Ya, aku juga. Dan dia itu sangat tertutup kepada semua wanita, padahal dia belum mendapatkan istri hingga sekarang." Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kemana istri Kyuhyun yang dulu?" Kibum mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir tentang 'Istri Kyuhyun yang dulu'?" Sungmin menatap Kibum.

"Karena kau mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan istri." Kibum merutuki kata-katanya tadi, bagaimana bisa ia keceplosan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau bisa menanyakan itu kepada Kyuhyun."

"Ah, arraso." Sungmin pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kyu. Kenapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?" Donghae datang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang asik termenung di kursi nya.

"Dia kembali Hae." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih.

"Dia siapa?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa memendam perasaan ini di saat dia sudah ada di dekatku." Donghae semakin bingung.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Dia siapa maksud mu?" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Yeoja itu, Hae. Yeoja yang sering aku ceritakan kepadamu." Donghae tampak terkejut.

"Jadi yeoja itu sudah kembali. Dimana dia sekarang?" Kyuhyun menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi sambil menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Di rumahku." Donghae mengerutkan dahinya . Di rumah Kyuhyun? Apa jangan-jangan….

"Sungmin adalah yeoja itu." Dan Donghae membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi dia yeoja itu. Aku tidak menyangka ini. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung." Donghae tampak prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Mengapa kau bingung? Bukan kah selama ini dia yang menjadi motivasimu? Kau harus dapatkan dia." Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ku Hae."

"Baiklah terserahmu, itu urusan pribadi mu. Tapi sekarang kita harus mengurus urusan kita, ada rapat sepuluh menit lagi, sekarang kita harus bersiap." Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Sungmin menjadi pengasuh Sandeul. Semakin hari, mereka pun semakin dekat. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun belum mengungkapkan apa-apa kepada Sungmin, namja itu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun sekarang sering pulang larut, tetapi Sandeul tidak mempersalahkan itu, karena ada Sungmin. Sandeul merasa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu, karena dia belum pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang menjemput Sandeul di sekolahnya, dengan mobil. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk menggunakan salah satu mobil nya untuk mengantar-jemput Sandeul, dan Sungmin tidak bisa menolak. Lagi pula Sungmin sangat merasa terbantu dengan mobil itu. Karena, dia tidak bisa selalu menebeng dengan Kibum, atau menaiki bis, Sandeul tidak akan merasa nyaman jika begitu.

Setelah bel sekolah itu berbunyi, Sungmin pun memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang keluar dari kelas, dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sandeul berlari dengan riang ke arahnya.

"_Eomma." _Sandeul memanggil Sungmin dengan girang.

"Kajja kita pulang." Sungmin pun menggandeng tangan mungil Sandeul, dan berjalan menuju mobil'nya'.

Sungmin pun membimbing Sandeul agar masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu mobil itu, lalu ia pun memasuki mobil dengan segera.

"Jadi bagaimana hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?" Sungmin memulai percakapan dengan Sandeul.

"Sangat menyenangkan, tadi Seongsaenim mengajarkan kami belnyanyi." Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat wajah gadis kecil itu yang sangat ceria.

"Wah, pasti sangat menyenangkan." Sandeul pun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Oh iya, besok kata Seongsaenim, akan ada lomba Ibu dan anak." Sungmin menatap Sandeul sekilas.

"Benarkah?" Sandeul kembali mengangguk.

"_Eomma _mau kan ikut lomba belsamaku?" Sandeul menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Nanti kita tanyakan kepada _Appa_ mu." Sandeul pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam Kyuhyun baru sampai di kediamannya. Seperti ini lah kebiasaannya sekarang, pulang larut, bahkan ini belum seberapa. Ketika ia baru memasuki rumah, ia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Ia pun segera menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sungmin terkaget dan segera melihat kebelakangnya, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya sampai namja itu duduk disampingnya.

"Belum, aku belum mengantuk." Kemudian Sungmin kembali memperhatikan ke arah televisi, namun sebenarnya pikirannya tidak tertuju pada tv tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup berada di dekat namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyadari kegugupan gadis itu.

Dengan tidak sopan, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya kepangkuan Sungmin. Gadis itu kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Namun, melihat mata namja itu terpejam, Sungmin tidak tega untuk menolak, ia tahu namja itu pasti sedang lelah.

Lama mereka berdua terdiam akhirnya Sungmin pun memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Besok di sekolah Sandeul akan ada lomba Ibu dan Anak." Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sungmin. Seketika gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain saat mata namja itu menatap tepat ke matanya, dan yeoja itu kembali gugup.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Dan Sandeul memintaku untuk menemaninya ikut dalam lomba itu. Apakah boleh?" Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh." Sungmin pun melihat kearah Kyuhyun dengan gugup, dan merasa lega saat mata namja itu kembali tertutup.

"Apa kau serius? Maksud ku, aku hanya merasa tak enak, bukankah seharusnya _Eomma_ Sandeul yang menemaninya. Aku hanya pengasuhnya." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, dan kali ini gadis itu tidak menghindar.

"Kau sekarang adalah _Eomma_ nya, jadi tak masalah bukan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum

"Bukankah Sandeul sudah memanggilmu _Eomma, _berarti putri ku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _Eomma_ nya, jadi tak masalah jika kau menemaninya mengikuti lomba itu. Pasti Sandeul merasa sangat senang." Sungmin pun mengangguk paham.

"Hahh, aku benar-benar memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini." Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

Tetapi namja itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian hanya terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari namja itu, Kyuhyun tertidur dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sandeul terbangun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Yeoja kecil itu sudah tidak sabar ingin mengikuti lomba disekolahnya, sehingga sejak pagi ia sudah bangun dan sudah bersiap-siap.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap yeoja mungil itu segera menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri ruang makan. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"_Eomma." _Sandeul menghampiri Sungmin, lalu segera duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sudah rapih? Maaf _Eomma_ tidak membantumu bersiap." Sungmin kesiangan hari ini, mungkin karena ia tidur terlalu larut semalam.

"Tidak apa. Cannie tellalu belsemangat hali ini, jadi belsiap-siap sendili." Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut pipi Sandeul.

"Baiklah, anak pintar." Sandeul membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"_Appa_ belum bangun?" Sungmin hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sandeul.

"Sebaiknya _Eomma _membangunkan _Appa, _Cannie ingin _Appa_ yang mengantal ke sekolah hari ini." Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu segera bergegas ke kamar Kyuhyun, untuk membangunkan namja itu.

Dengan sopan Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar namja itu dan memanggilnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan namja itu tidak merespon, Sungmin akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

Ketika memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat namja itu masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Sungmin pun menghampirinya dan berdiri disamping ranjang namja itu.

"Kyuhyun, bangun, ini sudah siang." Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat lalu kembali terlelap.

Sungmin pun mecoba menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun, berharap cara itu dapat membangunkan namja itu.

"Kyu, bangun lah. Kau kan harus pergi ke… KYAAA." Tanpa Sungmin duga Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, sehingga membuat tubuh Sungmin terjatuh di atas tubuh namja itu.

"Lima menit lagi, sayang." Kyuhyun bersuara dengan lirih, namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Sungmin. gadis itu mencoba bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun, namun ternyata namja itu malah memeluk tubuh Sungmin membuat yeoja itu tidak dapat bangun.

Sungmin merasa sangat gugup dengan situasi ini. Detak jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang, ia berharap semoga namja itu tidak menyadarinya.

Namun ternyata salah, namja itu menyadari kegugupan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian namja itu melepaskan pelukannya, dengan segera Sungmin bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sungmin mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan memilih keluar dari kamar namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah itu sudah sangat ramai, para Ibu dan Anak sedang mendaftar lomba apa yang akan mereka ikuti. Sungmin dan Sandeul pun sedang mengantri untuk mendaftar lomba lari estafet.

"Hai Sungmin." Kibum ikutan mengantri dibelakang Sungmin.

"Oh hai Kibum. Kau ikutan lomba ini?" Sungmin menatap kebelakang, kearah Kibum

"Ya, memang lomba apa ini?" Sungmin menatap Kibum heran.

"Ini lomba lari estafet." Kibum terkejut.

"Lari? Aku tidak yakin menang, tapi aku akan mencoba. Ya kan Baro?" Namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Baro melihat kearah Sandeul.

"Hai anak manja, kau ingin ikut lomba ini? Memangnya kau kuat?" Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar cibiran dari Baro.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sandeul menjawab acuh, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. Sedangkan Baro hanya tersenyum.

Perlombaan lari estafet pun akan segera dimulai. Kini Sungmin , Kibum , dan tiga Ibu lainnya sedang bersiap digaris start. Mereka harus berlari membawa tongkat pendek dan mengopernya kepada anak mereka, lalu sang anak akan berlari membawa tongkat itu sampai ke garis finish.

Sang wasit pun sudah meniupkan pluit, segera saja para Ibu itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sungmin tampaknya yang paling kencang berlari, buktinya ia berasa paling depan sekarang. Saat sudah mencapai Sandeul, segera saja Sungmin mengoper tongkat itu ke Sandeul, dan yeoja kecil itu segera berlari, disusul oleh peserta yang lain.

"Awww, Appo." Sandeul berhenti dan melihat kebelakang saat mendengar seseorang terjatuh. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Baro, segera saja yeoja mungil itu menghampiri Baro. Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di garis finish. Tanpa memperdulikan lomba itu, Sandeul pun membantu Baro untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sandeul pun mencoba membantu Sandeul, dan memapah Baro menuju luar lapangan. Sungmin tersenyum bangga pada apa yang dilakukan Sandeul. Kibum dengan rasa panic menghampiri Baro dan Sandeul.

"Baro, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baro hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak _Eomma_, hanya luka kecil." Kibum pun segera menerima kotak obat yang di berikan oleh Songsaenim dan mengobati luka Baro.

Sandeul hanya memperhatikan Baro yang sedang diobati oleh Kibum. Sungmin mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu. Sandeul menatap Sungmin dengan sedih.

"_Eomma, _kita kalah." Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi yeoja mungil itu.

"Tidak apa. Kita akan menang lain kali. Jangan Sedih seperti itu." Sandeul pun tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata dari Sungmin itu.

"Sandeul, terimakasih karena kau sudah membantu Baro. Ahjumma minta maaf karena kau tidak menang karena membantu Baro." Kibum menatap Sandeul penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak Ahjumma, kata _Eomma _tidak apa-apa, Cannie akan menang lain kali." Kibum tersenyum lalu memeluk singkat tubuh yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat hebat tadi." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang memperhatikan Sandeul yang sudah terlelap. Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin, Sandeul, Kibum, dan Baro pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apa dia memenangkan lomba?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias.

"Lebih dari sekedar memenangkan lomba." Kyuhyun kemudian memperhatikan Sungmin dengan bingung. Sungmin pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti akan sangat bangga mendengarnya. Di tengah pertandingan, Baro terjatuh. Dan Sandeul langsung membantunya tanpa memperdulikan lomba itu, padahal sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai garis finish." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Orang tuanya pasti sangat bangga." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ayo ikut aku." Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu membawa yeoja itu ke ruang tamu. Ia membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa, disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Bertanya apa?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Apa kau mengenal namja berkaca mata tebal bernama Hyun?" Sungmin terkejut. Sungmin sangat kenal dengan namja yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun tersebut. Jujur saja, namja itu merupakan cinta pertama Sungmin. Namun namja itu menghilang entah kemana saat Sungmin akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada namja itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Namja itu adalah aku, Min." Sungmin kembali terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namja itu benar-benar aku, Min." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau …" Sungmin tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku, lalu sekarang kau sudah memiliki anak. Dulu kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Dulu aku pergi, setelah mendengar bahwa kau akan menikah dengan namja itu. Aku sangat hancur saat itu."

"Aku tidak menikah dengan siapapun." Kini Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Tapi ayahmu bilang …."

"Aku membatalkannya, dan datang ke taman waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu." Seketika itu Kyuhyun pun memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tau itu, Min. Maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintaimu." Kyuhyun pun memeluk erat tubuh yeoja itu.

"Tidak semudah itu Kyu. Kini kau sudah memiliki anak dan pasti …"

"Sandeul bukan anakku." Sungmin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap namja itu.

"Dia bukan anak kandungku."

"Mwo?"

TBC

Huwaaaa, annyeong ^^

Author datang membawa Chapter 3.. maaf ya telat, soalnya author lagi sakit T.T

Banyak yang nanya siapa Eomma nya Sandeul? Eomma nya Sandeul itu AKU *dikeroyokJOYER*

Maaf banget di FF ini, Sandeul bukan anaknya KyuMin. Ini demi kepentingan cerita. Dan yang nyangka Sungmin lupa ingatan, ngga kok T.T

Siapa yang bilang bahwa yeoja yang mengganggu itu yeoja gatel dan centil? Minta maaf sana sama Kibum XD

Banyak banget yang nanya tentang, Sungmin Eomma nya Sandeul ya? Sungmin Istri Kyuhyun yang hilang ingatan kah? Atau Sungmin itu masalalu Kyuhyun?

Semoga disini terjawab ya, walaupun masih bikin penasaran. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit maksa T.T

Minta ceritanya dipanjangin? Ini udah panjang belum? Belum ya, huweee T_T

Kalau ada typo harap dimaklumi ya ^^

Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada:

**allea1186, kiikyunnie, sweetbanababy, kyuchin88, abilhikmah, KyuMinElfCloud,dewi. , GOT7mark93, KYUMINforeva1, adhe kyumin 137, .1, Heldamagnae, sungMINseok, Park Heeni, ckhislsm137, NadynaDyna, littlecupcake noona, El Lavender, Re-Panda68, Chominhyun, .1272, cloudswan, BLUEFIRE0805, Minhyunni1318, auliaJC, ouhji, minnieGalz, Shin, ChoLee, mingie3, ShinJiWoo920202, 010132joy, roostafaelf, Cho Ji Sun, Eong137, kieah13joyer, Adekyumin joyer, melee, fitri, hanna, keikofeyla, evilpumpkin, pink137, kyumin cho, Guest, dan Siders ^^**

Thanks sudah bersedia membaca FF Ini.

And last, REVIEW PELISS ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_(ATTANTION! Ini Perbaikannya. Maaf kalau banyak yang salah pada saat update tadi, maklum lah namanya juga orang lagi sakit T_T *alasan*. Karena tujuanku satu, 'Update Kilat', semua viewers mengharapkan itu, jadi aku gak ingin mengecewakan viewers ku. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya seperti dipercepat, sebenarnya aku gak mau bikin Flashback. Tapi karena banyak yang penasaran dengan masa lalu mereka, jadi aku bikini Flashback. Seperti yang aku bilang dibawah, aku membuat alurnya di percepat karena aku tidak menonjolkan masa lalu mereka, tapi kehidupan mereka kedepan nantinya. Oke deh, sekian. SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^)_

* * *

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 4

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Ilsan

Pada saat ini, Kyuhyun baru saja lulus SMP. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA nya di Ilsan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih bersekolah di kampung halamannya, dari pada sekolah di Seoul dengan segala hiruk pikuk di kota tersebut.

Lagi pula ia sangat menyukai suasana di Ilsan. Sangat sejuk dan nyaman.

Kedua orang tua nya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, hal itu membuat ia dan kakaknya harus mau tidak mau memikul beban berat di pundak mereka, sebuah perusahaan yang saat itu sedang maju. Namun Kyuhyun saat itu hanyalah seorang anak SMP, sedangkan kakaknya, bahkan kakaknya itu belum lulus SMA. Terlebih lagi mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang mengurus perusahaan. Sehingga dengan terpaksa perusahaan itu di urus oleh paman mereka.

Tanpa di duga, paman mereka merebut perusahaan itu dan memindah tangan kan perusahaan tersebut atas namanya. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun dan kakak nya merasa bersalah kepada orang tuanya karena tidak bisa menjaga perusahaan itu. Namun apa yang mereka bisa lakukan, mereka hanya dianggap anak kecil. Sehingga mereka memilih untuk membiarkan hal itu.

Setelah lulus, kakak Kyuhyun mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di salah satu universitas yang ada di China. Kakak nya pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia mengajak Kyuhyun bersamanya. Namun Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah lulus SMP memutuskan tidak ikut, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi kakak nya untuk menempuh pendidikan di negeri tirai bambu tersebut.

Setelah kakak nya berangkat ke China, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Ilsan, tempat kelahirannya. Ia menempati rumah peninggalan ayahnya yang ada di Ilsan, ia beruntung karena rumah itu tidak diambil oleh paman nya.

Walaupun perusahaan itu di rebut oleh pamannya, namun harta warisan ayahnya tidak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh pamannya tersebut. Sehingga Kyuhyun memanfaatkan harta warisan itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahnya.

Rumah itu tidak sebesar rumah orang tua nya di Seoul, namun rumah itu sangat nyaman. Walaupun ia menempati rumah itu sendirian,tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk menyewa seorang maid, ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri mulai sekarang.

KYUHYUN POV

Hari ini aku baru saja kembali ke Ilsan. Mengapa aku bilang kembali? Karena Ilsan adalah tempat kelahiranku. Namun keluarga kami pindah ke Seoul ketika Ayahku berencana untuk membangun perusahaan disana. Walaupun pada akhirnya perusahaan tersebut di rebut Paman ku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, karena aku tau betapa susah nya Ayah membangun perusahaan itu.

Aku pun sedikit membereskan rumah ini, rumah yang sudah dua belas tahun kami abaikan. Rumah ini hanya memiliki tiga kamar. Kamar yang pertama untuk Ayah dan Ibu ku, dan yang kedua adalah kamarku dan yang terakhir adalah kamar Noona ku.

Ya, aku memiliki seorang Noona. Kini ia sedang menempuh pendidikan di China karena ia mendapat beasiswa.

Setelah selesai dengan semua barang-barang ku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan badanku sebelum mencari makanan di luar.

Tidak lama waktu untuk ku mandi, karena aku bukan tipe namja yang betah berlama-lama diruangan itu hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian, aku pun memutuskan untuk segera mencari makanan, kebetulan perutku sudah berbunyi minta diisi sejak tadi. Dan tentu saja aku tidak melupakan kacamata tebal ku itu.

Semenjak kasus percobaan penculikan saat aku SD, ayah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitas asliku. Dan seperti inilah aku sekarang, dengan nama Cho Hyun, disertai kacamata tebal ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang mencoba untuk menculikku. Ya, inilah resiko menjadi anak salah satu orang terkaya di Korea.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi beginilah aku.

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan di sekitar rumah ku untuk mencari kedai makanan. Tidak lama aku berjalan, aku melihat seorang yeoja sedang membereskan belanjaannya yang berserakan di jalan.

Karena aku orang yang baik, Ya, begitulah kata keluargaku, aku mendekati yeoja itu. Dan segera berjongkok didepannya untuk membantunya membereskan belanjaan itu.

Ia terkaget saat melihat ada yang membantunya, dan ketika ia mendongak, oh aku berani bersumpah yeoja itu adalah yeoja termanis yang pernah kutemui. Ia kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya dan membereskan barang-barangnya saat menyadari tatapan takjub ku kepadanya.

Salahkah aku? Wajar saja aku takjub saat melihat wajah manis itu. Tapi aku segera tersadar, dan kembali membantunya.

Setelah semua barang-barangnya terkumpul dan tidak ada satupun yang hilang, kami berdua berdiri secara bersamaan.

"Gomawo." Ia pun tersenyum kearahku. Tadi aku terkagum melihat wajah manisnya, dan kini aku terkagum dengan senyum manis itu. Oh Tuhan, betapa hebatnya kau menciptakan yeoja semanis ini.

"Cheonma." Aku pun membalas senyum itu. Yeoja itu membungkuk sekilas lalu berlalu dari hadapan ku. Namun sebelum ia pergi jauh, aku kembali memanggilnya.

"Nona, tunggu!" aku memanggilnya. Dan yeoja itu pun berbalik.

"Apakah kau tau kedai makanan di dekat sini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. Yeoja itu tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menunjuk arah belakang ku.

"Kau jalan saja terus kearah sana. Di pertigaan kau tinggal belok ke kiri. Disana banya kedai-kedai makanan, ada Supermarket juga." Setelah mendengar arahan dari yeoja itu, aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo." Aku membungkuk sekilas,mengucapkan terimakasih. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Aku pun berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk yeoja tadi. Aku tersenyum bodoh selama berjalan, dan semakin merasa bodoh saat baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak menanyakan nama nya tadi. Tapi aku yakin, aku akan segera bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku memakai seragam SMA. Seragamnya lumayan bagus, celana hitam panjang dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan juga Almamater berwarna hitam. Namun dasi inilah yang membedakan setiap tingkatan, dasi hitam dengan garis-garis biru tua untuk kelas 1, dasi hitam dengan garis-garis kuning untuk kelas 2, dan dasi kuning dengan garis-garis merah maroon untuk kelas 3.

Setelah siap aku pun memutuskan berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Karena jarak sekolah sangat dekat dari rumahku, sehingga membantuku mengirit.

Saat tiba disekolah, aku pun langsung memasuki kelas. Aku sudah tau dimana kelasku saat hari terakhir MOS.

Dan disinilah aku, di kelas 1A. Keren bukan? Ini adalah kelas unggulan.

Tidak banyak yang aku lakukan saat di kelas, aku hanya berkenalan dengan beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat meja ku, tidak sedikit yeoja yang mengajakku untuk berkenalan, ya walaupun aku terkesan kutubuku dengan kacamata ini, namun pesona ku tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Setelah jam pelajaran pertama berakhir dan bel berbunyi, salah satu teman baru ku mengajakku untuk ke kantin. Shim Changmin namanya. Aku hanya mengikuti nya, karena kupikir akan sangat membosankan jika hanya berdiam diri di kelas.

Changmin pun segera memesankan makanan saat kami sudah duduk pada salah satu meja di kantin ini. Saat Changmin memesankan makan, aku hanya memperhatikan sekeliling.

Dan pandangan ku terpaku pada satu yeoja yang sedang duduk di pojok kantin ini. Ia sedang membaca buku sambil sesekali meminum susu kotak yang sepertinya rasa strawberry, karena kotaknya berwarna pink.

Aku tersenyum. Benar dugaanku, aku akan segera bertemu lagi dengan yeoja semalam.

Tanpa rasa bosan aku mengamati tingkah laku yeoja itu. Dan cara dia membalik lembar buku itu, terserah kalian ingin menganggapku berlebihan atau apa, tapi itu luar biasa menawan.

Kalian pernah mendengar cinta pada pandangan pertama? Seperti nya aku merasakan itu sekarang.

Lama aku memandangin yeoja itu. Tanpa sadar Changmin sudah duduk di samping ku membawa makanan kami berdua.

"Kau dari tadi memandang Sungmin _Sunbae_?" Changmin bertanya kepadaku, aku mengernyit bingung, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Sungmin _Sunbae?" _Aku kembali bertanya kepadanya. Changmin mengangguk.

"Ya, Sungmin _Sunbae. _Yeoja yang duduk sambil membaca buku itu." Changmin menunjuk sekilas kearah yeoja itu. Aku kembali memandang yeoja itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Aku bertanya penasaran. Dan aku lihat Changmin sudah memulai makannya.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_ ku sering menceritakan tentang nya. Dulu dia adalah kakak kelas Sungmin _Sunbae, _dan sempat menyukai yeoja itu." Changmin menjelaskan sambil sesekali memakan makanannya. Aku kembali melihat kearah Changmin.

"Namun tentu saja hanya sebatas menyukai, tidak lebih. Kau boleh saja menyukainya, tapi kau tidak akan bisa lebih dari sekedar menjadi fansnya." Aku mengernyit bingung saat Changmin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Karena di sudah memiliki tunangan. Lihat itu?" Changmin menunjuk kearah Sungmin dengan dagunya. Dan aku melihat ada seorang namja yang duduk disamping yeoja itu, Sungmin. Dengan posesif namja yang kata Changmin adalah tunangan yeoja itu, memeluk pinggang Sungmin, dan menciumi leher Sungmin.

Seketika aku merasa sangat kesal dengan namja itu. Lagi pula aku rasa Sungmin tidak menyukai namja itu, lihat saja Sungmin terus menghindar dari ciuman kurang ajar namja itu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Kau menyerah saja, lihat tunangannya itu, begitu posesif terhadap yeoja nya. Menurut cerita _Hyung _ku, banyak namja nekad yang menyatakan cinta kepada Sungmin _Sunbae_ dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Tidak disitu saja, namja-namja itu langsung di blacklist dari seluruh sekolah di Ilsan. Kau tidak tahu saja betapa berkuasanya Ayah namja itu." Changmin berkata dengan menggebu-gebu. Aku hanya mendengarkan Changmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sungmin dan tunangannya itu.

Tak beberapa lama aku pun melihat Sungmin seperti membentak namja itu dan meninggalkan namja itu, dan tentu saja namja itu mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Ucapku mantap. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menatapku horror.

"Jangan nekad Cho. Kau hanya anak baru disini." Dia tersenyum remeh. Aku hanya menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dan tunangannya keluar dari kantin.

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungmo lepaskan aku!"

Ketika aku ingin segera pulang kerumah dan melewati ruang loker aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu, suara Sungmin. Ya, benar.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dan terkejut saat melihat kelakuan bejat namja yang bernama Jungmo itu, yang ternyata adalah tunangan Sungmin sedang mencoba mencium bibir yeoja itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan dia." Aku berteriak agar namja itu melepaskan Sungmin, dia pun menoleh kearahku. Aku dapat melihat wajah kesalnya. Aku sudah bersiap-siap jika namja itu akan memukulku, namun ternyata namja itu hanya melewatiku lalu pergi. Pengecut, eoh?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Noona_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku berdiri di depan Sungmin. Yeoja itu menatapku panik. Kenapa?

"Seharusnya kau tidak membantuku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Yeoja itu berujar dengan panik. Aku melihat yeoja itu mengambil tas nya yang berada di lantai lalu segera menuju pintu keluar. Aku mengikutinya.

Ketika sampai diluar aku dan Sungmin terkejut saat melihat Jungmo dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang berjalan kearah kami. Langsung saja aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ikut berlari bersamaku.

"Hey, berhenti!" Aku dapat mendengar teriakan Jungmo. Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku terus berlari sambil menyeret Sungmin. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak menolak.

Ketika kami sampai di halte, aku pun segera memasuki Bis yang baru datang diikuti dengan Sungmin dibelakangku. Dan Bis itu pun melaju. Dari kaca, aku dapat melihat Jungmo dan kawan-kawannya masih mengejar kami.

Aku mecoba menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dada ku terasa sesak karena berlari. Sungmin pun sepertinya sangat kelelahan, tapi kemudian ia tertawa, membuat ku ikut tertawa. Kami tertawa begitu kencang hingga membuat orang-orang di Bis melihat kearah kami.

Saat menyadari tatapan tak senang itu, kami segera menghentikan tawa kami. Dan memilih duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa, aku belum pernah mengalami ini." Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengar nada gembira yeoja itu.

"Aku merasa sangat bebas." Yeoja itupun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Gomawo. Ah, siapa namamu?"Tiba-tiba Sungmin bertanya. Aku terkesiap.

"Namaku Cho Hyun."Aku memberitahukan, ya, nama samaranku. Yeoja itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau namja yang semalam itu?" Dia bertanya lagi. Dan, dia mengingatku. Aku pun mengangguk.

" Ah, aku Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku, aku memandang tangan mungil itu sekilas, lalu menjabatnya. Tangannya sangat lembut. Aku tidak bohong.

"Jadi akan kemana kita sekarang?" Yeoja itu menatapku, oh, aku sangat gugup.

"Ah, aku tau. Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita makan di kedai _jajjangmyun _di dekat rumahku." Yeoja itu berujar antusias. Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika turun dari bis, kami terpaksa harus berjalan cukup jauh. Tapi selama berjalan bersama Sungmin, aku rela sejauh apapun itu. Kami terlibat obrolan ringan selama perjalanan, kebanyakan sih cerita tentang sekolah.

Ketika sampai di kedai kami langsung menduduki salah satu kursi disana.

"_Ahjussi, jajjangmyun_ seperti biasa dua porsi ya." Sungmin memesankan makanan untuk kami.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah, tunggu sebentar." Ahjussi penjual jajjangmyun pun menjawab Sungmin. Yeoja itu bilang ini adalah kedai jajjangmyun langganannya, ia sudah mengenal dengan baik penjualnya.

"Kau akan ketagihan jika mencobanya. _Jajjangmyun_ disini sangat enak." Sungmin berucap antusias, sunggguh pemandangan menakjubkan dapat melihatnya seperti ini.

_"Noona_, mengapa kau sangat senang saat kita terhindar dari tunanganmu itu?" Aku melihat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darimana kau tau dia tunanganku?" Yeoja itu menatapku.

"Dari temanku. Dan semua siswa tahu itu." Aku menjelaskannya. Sungmin pun mengangguk paham.

"Ah, kau benar. Mana mungkin kau dan yang lainnya tidak tahu. Bahkan namja itu terang-terangan mengumumkan pertunangannya denganku saat acara promnight tahun lalu." Yeoja itu menunduk.

"Apakah_ Noona_ senang menjadi tunangannya?" Aku tahu ini pertanyaan lancing, tapi aku sangat penasaran. Dan tanpa kuduga Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, semua orang tahu dia namja egois dan posesif. Dan juga mesum, kau melihatnya sendiri tadi." Aku membenarkan ucapan Sungmin, namja sialan itu memang mesum.

Jajjangmyun yang kami pesan pun tiba, Ahjussi itu segera menghidangkannya di meja kami.

"Lalu mengapa _Noona_ menerima pertunangan itu?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tak sopan dari bibirku lah yang keluar. Sungmin mulai mengambil sumpitnya.

"Ah, maaf sekali. Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu." Aku sudah bisa menebak jawabannya. Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Lagi pula siapa aku, bertanya seperti itu kepada Sungmin.

"Aku sangat ingin berteman dengan _Noona_." Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin sekedar menjadi temannya, aku ingin lebih.

"Sepertinya tak bisa." Dan, dia berkata seperti itu. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jungmo selalu melarang orang-orang berdekatan denganku, terutama namja. Ya, kau sudah tau bagaimana sifatnya." Alasan Sungmin memang masuk akal. Aku pun kembali mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kita bisa berteman dibelakangnya." Aku tersenyum saat mendapat ide itu.

"Itu sangat nekad, tapi sepertinya menyenangkan. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban yeoja itu. Dan kami pun segera menyantap jajjangmyun itu sebelum dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa aku dan Sungmin berteman sudah hampir satu tahun. Aku sudah jarang bertemu Sungmin karena ia sibuk dengan bimbelnya, sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

Setelah ujian selesai, dihari itu juga aku mengajaknya untuk ke taman. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Jungmo. Aku merasa seperti selingkuhan Sungmin jika begini, tapi aku sangat senang.

Ketika sampai di taman, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku selama ini kepadanya, dan tanpa disangka, ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya ia terpaksa bertunangan dengan Jungmo, tentu saja karena paksaan orang tua.

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ia menerimaku. Dan untuk pertama kali nya, aku menciumnya, mencium bibir manisnya itu. Bahkan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Setelah bermain di taman sampai sore, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pulang. Ia menolak saat aku berniat untuk mengantarnya. Namun karena alasan takut orang tuanya tahu, aku pun merelakan Sungmin pulang sendiri.

Seminggu setelah kejadian ditaman, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak masuk kesekolah, mungkin karena ujian sudah selesai.

Oleh karena aku tidak dapat menahan rasa rindu, aku memutuskan untuk kerumahnya.

Saat sampai dirumahnya, ayahnya lah yang menyambutku. Dan dia mengatakan untuk jangan mendekati Sungmin lagi. Apa jangan-jangan Ayah Sungmin sudah tau tentang hubunganku dengan Sungmin?

Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin akan menikah dengan Jungmo besok. Seketika hatiku hancur. Apa sudah tidak ada harapan?

Aku melihat Sungmin dari balik jendela kamarnya, Sungmin menangis.

"Lee Sungmin, aku menunggumu di Taman." Aku berteriak berharap Sungmin dapat mendengarku, namun ayahnya mengusirku. Aku terus berteriak terus sampai akhirnya ayah Sungmin memukulku. Aku melihat Sungmin masih menangis sambil menatap kearahku.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Min."

.

.

.

.

.

Namun sampai pagi menjelang Sungmin tidak juga datang ketaman itu. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi.

Aku memilih pindah dari Ilsan, dan kembali ke Seoul. Memulai kehidupan baru disana. Aku menjalani hidupku sambil berusaha melupakan gadis itu. Namun sepetinya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa melupakan gadis itu.

Cinta pertamaku.

Belahan Jiwaku.

Setelah lulus SMA di Seoul, aku mendapat kabar dari _Noona_ ku bahwa dia akan menikah. Aku turut senang atas kabar menggembirakan itu. Dalam kesempatan itu, aku pun meminta izin kepada _Noona_ ku untuk melanjutkan Kuliah di Amerika. Kebetulan aku mendapat beasiswa, sebenarnya bukan kebetulan, tapi keberuntungan.

Setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan _Noona_ ku, aku segera berangkat ke Amerika.

Hanya dua tahun waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mendapatkan gelar Sarjana ku, lagi-lagi aku beruntung karena memiliki otak cerdas.

Sebelum kembali ke Seoul, aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi _Noona_ ku di China. Namun sesampainya di rumah _Noona_ ku, aku malah disambut oleh banyaknya petugas kepolisian dirumah tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Merasa sangat bingung, akhirnya aku bertanya kepada salah satu polisi itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Polisi itu malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku adalah adik dari pemilik rumah ini." Jawabku.

"Jadi kau adalah adik dari Tan Heechul dan Tan Hangeng?" Polisi itu kembali bertanya.

"Tan Heecul adalah _Noona _ku. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa disini? Polisi itu malah menyuruhku untuk ikut ke kamar Noona ku.

Aku terbelalak saat melihat banyak darah dikamar itu. Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Tuan Hangeng dan Nyonya Heechul, baru saja kerampokan. Menurut analisa kami, perampok itu membunuh mereka saat mencoba untuk melawan perampk itu." Penjelasan dari polisi membuatku pusing mendadak. Ini tidak mungkin, _Noona_ ku, keluarga ku satu-satu nya, meninggal dengan tragis.

"Cari perampok itu sampai dapat." Dengan emosi aku meraih kerah polisi itu.

"Tenang Tuan, tim kami sedang mencari nya. Kami akan berusaha." Polisi itu mencoba menenangkanku. Aku melepas cengkramanku pada kerah polisi itu dan mencoba menahan emosiku.

"Beruntung anak mereka tidak menjadi korban." Polisi itu bilang apa? Anak? Anak siapa? Aku mengernyit bingung menatap polisi itu.

"Anak?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. Polisi itu menunjuk seorang bayi yang sedang di gendong oleh salah satu polisi itu.

Aku pun segera menghampiri nya. Ku gendong bayi mungil tersebut. Mulai saat itu aku yang merawat anak mereka, yang bernama Sandeul. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

KYUHYUN POV END

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong ^^ **

**Author kembali hadir dengan chapter 4. Ada yang nunggu gak? Ngga ya? Huwee T_T**

**Oh iya, kok reviewnya menurun ya? Apa ceritanya membosankan? Mianhae T_T**

**Di chapter ini khusus flashback mereka dari sisi Kyuhyun. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, karena aku bukan ingin menonjolkan masalalu mereka, tapi lebih kepada kehidupan mereka kedepan. Next Chap, aku bikin flashback mereka dari sisi Sungmin, itu juga kalau kalian mau T.T**

**Btw, maaf ya kalau banyak typo + kalimat rancu, karena aku ngetik FF ini sambil menahan rasa pusing di perutku *lebay-_-***

**Thank's buat reviewnya kemarin. Banyak yang gak nyangka ya ceritanya gitu? Maaf kalau gak sesuai tebakan kalian u.u**

**Jangan panggil aku thor ya, berasa jadi thor tokoh Marvel deh u.u Jangan Min juga, aku plus lho bukan min *abaikan ini* Aku lahir tahun 96. Jadi panggilnya Eonnie, Noona, Saeng, Beb, Say, Darl, dll. Asal jangan Thor dan Min u.u**

**And Last, REVIEW PELISS ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

(_WARNING: FF ini Genderswitch so Don't Like Don't Read. Kalau banyak typo, harap maklumi, namanya juga manusia T.T)_

* * *

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 5

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo (s), OOC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Kyuhyun, yang mereka lakukan hanya diam. Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apalagi, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Dia merasa kasihan dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun setelah itu, tapi kehidupannya pun tidak lebih baik.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku ingin kekamar." Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangan yeoja itu.

"Sungmin, kita harus meluruskan masalah ini." Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin. Akhirnya gadis itu memilih duduk kembali.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Perasaanku padamu Sungmin, tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan kita belum mengucapkan kata perpisahan, kan?"

Sungmin balas menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita akan menikah segera." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

Sungmin mencoba melepas genggaman tangan itu. "Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja."

"Memangnya kenapa,Min? Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau juga masih mencintaiku. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Tidak semudah itu Kyu. Sandeul sudah menganggapmu sebagai _Appa _nya, tapi apa bisa nanti ia menganggapku sebagai _Eomma _nya?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja bisa. Lihat saja, dia sudah memanggilmu _Eomma. _Lalu apalagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Gadis itu kembali beranjak dari duduk nya.

Namun Kyuhyun kembali menahannya. "Apa karena selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku Min? Apa sebenarnya kau mencintai Jungmo?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku lari dari pernikahan hari itu karena ingin menemuimu? Apa kau tahu saat aku tidak menemukanmu di taman itu aku kembali kerumah dan melihat bagaimana marahnya keluarga Jungmo memarahi keluargaku? Apa kau tahu setelah itu _Appa _ku serangan jantung dan meninggal saat Ayah Jungmo menuntut ganti rugi atas batalnya pernikahan itu? Apa kau tahu _Eomma_ ku depresi lalu menyusul _Appa_ ku? Apa kau tahu setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal , aku harus berjuang mati-matian untuk membayar hutang-hutang _Appa_ ku sampai akhirnya aku tak sanggup membayarnya dan mereka mengambil rumahku? Apa kau tahu semua itu Kyu? Kau tidak akan tahu, yang kau tahu adalah bahwa kau yang paling tersiksa. Kau tidak memikirkanku."

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menangis saat selesai mengatakan kalimat panjang itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, mengusap punggung mungil itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku Min. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu."

Kyuhyun merasakan isakan Sungmin mereda bahkan gadis itu sudah tidak terisak, namun ia menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu bersandar penuh padanya. Gadis itu pun segera menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya kekamar gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata foxy itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah memenuhi ruangan ini. Dengan perlahan yeoja itu mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

_Ceklek .._

Yeoja itu segera menatap namja tampan yang baru saja memasuki kamar nya membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Namja itu tersenyum lalu beralih mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Diletakkannya nampan itu di nakas, ia pun memilih duduk di sisi ranjang gadis itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam delapan."

"Kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?" Sungmin bertanya seperti itu saat melihat bagaimana penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang, hanya memakai kaos rumahan dengan celana training panjang.

"Ini hari minggu sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin, membuat pipi gadis itu merona. Merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertanya hal konyol seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari minggu?

'_Bodoh._' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan, ayo dimakan!" Kyuhyun mengambil semangkuk sup hangat dari atas nakas.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Sungmin pun mau tak mau mengambil mangkuk itu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun seperti ini, tapi karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu baik jadi ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolaknya.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Kyuhyun memperhatikan gadis itu saat perlahan-lahan Sungmin memasukan suapan demi suapan sup ke dalam mulut nya.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar sampai gadis itu menyudahi sarapannya, lalu mengambil mangkuk yang di pegang Sungmin dan menaruhnya di nampan tadi. Ia pun memberikan segelas air putih untuk Sungmin. Setelah air di dalam gelas itu kandas, gadis itu menyerahkan kepada Kyuhyun dan namja itu menaruhnya di nakas.

Kyuhyun menggengggam tangan Sungmin, saat gadis itu hanya menunduk sedari tadi. "Sungmin, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mendongak dan mencoba tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tenang saja."

Kyuhyun mengelus dengan lembut jemari lentik Sungmin dan menatap gadis itu. "Sungmin, aku serius tentang rencana pernikahan itu. Kau setuju kan?"

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Tidak tahu? Kenapa? Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi untuk pernikahan, ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru bertemu setelah sembilan tahun berpisah. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin, kemudian menangkup pipi gadis itu. "Sungmin dengarkan aku. Kau harus percaya padaku bahwa pernikahan ini adalah hal yang tepat. Selama ini aku menunggu hal ini. Jadi aku mohon, terimalah aku dan kita akan melanjutkan kisah kita yang dulu. Bagaimana, hm?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu ini benar?" Sungmin kini sedang berada di rumah Eunhyuk. Ia meminta izin untuk kerumah Eunhyuk, sebenarnya ia ingin menjemput Sandeul pada awalnya. Namun Kyuhyun malah mentertawainya dan mengatakan 'Sandeul tidak sekolah hari ini, Sayang. Ini hari Minggu', membuat Sungmin benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Akhirnya Sungmin mencari alasan lain agar bisa keluar hari ini, karena ia merasa benar-benar canggung jika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui semuanya. Jadilah ia beralasan bahwa ia ingin ke rumah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa, dan menaruh dua cangkir teh buatannya sebagai pelengkap obrolan mereka.

"Memang apa yang salah?" Eunhyuk berujar setelah ia duduk di sofa yang berada di samping Sungmin.

"Entahlah aku juga merasa bingung, tapi aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya setelah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu." Sungmin mengambil cangkir teh yang sudah di suguhkan Eunhyuk, lalu meminumnya.

Eunhyuk meminum teh nya, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir itu keatas meja. "Menurut ku keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menikahimu segera, itu adalah halyang tepat."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk balas menatap Sungmin. "Kalian berdua jelas-jelas saling mencintai, lalu menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika dua orang yang saling mencintai tinggal dalam satu rumah?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata nya malas saat mengerti arti ucapan Eunhyuk. "Kau pikir apa yang akan kami lakukan? Kami bukan pasangan mesum seperti kau dan Donghae."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Kami tidak semesum itu kok. Tapi aku serius, lebih baik kalian segera menikah. Pasti Sandeul akan senang karena ia akan memiliki seorang Ibu baru."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibir nya. "Kau mengatakan seakan-akan aku ini adalah istri baru Kyuhyun. Memang kau pikir Kyuhyun memiliki istri lama"

Eunhyuk kini hanya bisa tertawa. "Hehe, aku hanya bercanda."

"Hahhh, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Kyuhyun bilang ia akan menikahiku bulan depan. Itu terlalu cepat." Sungmin menyenderkan bahu nya ke sofa, mencoba membuat rileks seluruh badannya.

Eunhyuk terkejut. "Benarkah? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sabaran ya."

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

_Drrrttt drrrttt_

Sungmin segera mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam tas lalu melihat _ID Caller _dari layar ponsel itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun is Calling …._

Sungmin pun segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeobosoyo." Sapa Sungmin.

'_Yeobosoyo, Sungmin apa kau bisa pulang sekarang? Sandeul mencarimu dari tadi.' _Terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Hyuk, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kata Kyuhyun, Sandeul mencariku." Sungmin pamit kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Baiklah calon nyonya Cho. Sepertinya calon suami dan calon anakmu sudah menunggu di rumah." Eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda.

Sungmin kembali memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserahmu saja, Hyuk. Aku pulang." Sungmin pun langsung bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu langsung menuju kamar Sandeul, karena Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Sandeul mencarinya.

Saat membuka pintu kamar itu, ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sandeul sedang bermain PSP di atas ranjang gadis mungil itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan memilih masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Ah, _Eomma _sudah pulang." Sandeul mempause game nya, saat menyadari Sungmin memasuki kamarnya.

Kyuhyun pun ikut mempause game nya dan mengamati Sungmin yang berjalan menuju ranjang itu dan duduk di samping kiri Sandeul, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping kanan Sandeul.

"Sedang bermain apa?" Sungmin mengusap rambut panjang yeoja kecil itu.

Sandeul tersenyum kepada Sungmin. "Cannie dan _Appa _belmain game. _Eomma _dari mana saja?"

Sungmin membalas senyuman itu. "_Eomma _habis dari rumah Eunhyuk _Ahjumma."_

Sandeul mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, kata _Appa _tadi. _Appa _dan _Eomma_ akan menikah ya?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum kepada Sandeul.

"Itu benar chagi, sebentar lagi Sungmin _Eonnie_ akan benar-benar menjadi _Eomma _mu. Apa kau senang?" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja Cannie senang." Tanpa di duga, Sandeul memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sebental lagi Cannie akan memiliki _Eomma." _Sandeul berujar dengan riang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Setidaknya ia akan membuat Sandeul merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin adalah yeoja yang tepat untuk mendampingi nya menjaga Sandeul, sampai gadis kecil itu dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak main-main soal rencana menikahi Sungmin bulan depan. Selama sebulan ini, namja itu mengurus pernikahannya sendiri, bahkan tidak membiarkan Sungmin ikut membantu. Ia mengatakan, 'Lebih baik kau mengurus Sandeul. Biarkan aku yang mengurus pernikahan ini.' Dan Sungmin hanya bisa patuh.

Sungmin hanya ikut memilih cincin pernikahan mereka dan pada saat fitting baju, selebihnya Kyuhyun mengerjakannya sendiri.

Tidak terasa esok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menikah, Sungmin benar-benar merasa gugup. Mereka akan menikah di gereja, sedangkan untuk resepsi, akan diadakan di rumah Kyuhyun sendiri.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di balkon kamar nya, entahlah, ia merasa ini seperti mimpi. Menjadi istri Kyuhyun? Bahkan dulu ia sudah mencoba memutuskan melupakan namja itu. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Seperti sebuah pepatah, 'Jodoh tak akan lari kemana'. Tapi apakah Kyuhyun memang jodohnya? Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tepat.

Sungmin terkejut saat ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di luar seperti ini? Kau bisa sakit." Kyuhyun meletakkan dagu nya di atas bahu yeoja itu.

Awal nya Sungmin kaget, namun lama-kelamaan ia menikmati pelukan itu. Terasa begitu nyaman.

"Hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan malam hari." Sungmin membelai tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggang ramping nya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang, besok kau akan menjadi istriku." Kyuhyun berujar sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya tersipu.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, membuat gadis itu menghadapnya. Namja itu mengusap pipi berisi Sungmin, sedangkan gadis itu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati usapan tangan namja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat mata terpejam Sungmin, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar deru nafas dari Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

Kini bibir plump itu hanya berjarak satu senti dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. '_Sedikit lagi…' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar berduaan seperti ini?" Suara teriakan Eunhyuk menggema ke seluruh kamar itu. Sungmin refleks mendorong bahu Kyuhyun saat mendengar teriakan itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat. "Mengganggu saja."

Eunhyuk mendelik kepada Kyuhyun. "Kalian bisa bebas berbuat mesum, tapi nanti setelah menikah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir kami akan berbuat apa? Hanya ciuman Hyuk, kau dan Donghae bahkan sering melakukannya dulu di depan ku. Dan saat itu kalian belum menikah."

"Ya! Kau.."

"Sudah Kyu, jangan mencari masalah." Sungmin segera memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. Sebelum mereka berdua berdebat lebih jauh, sebaiknya Sungmin melerainya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Eunhyuk, mengingat yeoja itu masuk ke kamar nya tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau sudah tidur. Ini sudah malam, Min. Dan besok kau akan menikah. Kau harus istirahat." Eunhyuk mencoba mengingatkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan istirahat."

"Ya, dia akan istirahat. Jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Dan membiarkanmu berbuat mesum lagi? Oh tidak Cho, kau juga keluar. Calon istrimu itu butuh istirahat." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa namja itu keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan lonceng dan musik pernikahan mengiringi langkah Sungmin menuju altar itu. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di atas altar menunggu nya.

Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas pernikahan, senyuman namja itu menambah kadar ketampanannya. Sungmin pun sangat cantik dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan itu. Gaun itu sangat cantik dan cocok di tubuh mungil Sungmin. Membuat seluruh tamu di gereja itu terpana melihatnya.

Tak banyak yang diundang Kyuhyun. Hanya teman dekatnya dan juga kolega-koleganya.

Setelah sampai di atas altar,Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan itu.

Pendeta pun memulai acara pemberkatan itu.

Setelah kedua mempelai mengatakan kalimat , 'Saya Bersedia' , Pendeta pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk bertukar cincin.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun ala peri itu datang membawa cincin pernikahan mereka, Sandeul tampak seperti peri cantik seperti di dongeng-dongeng.

Setelah selesai bertukar cincin, Pendeta pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mencium Sungmin. Tanpa rasa malu namja itu mencium bibir Sungmin. Riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar saat mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

Hari ini, Kyuhyun mau pun Sungmin benar-benar merasa bahagia. Kyuhyun pun segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuruni altar. Mereka akan segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap mengikuti acara resepsi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara resepsi di rumah Kyuhyun selesai. Sungmin memutuskan untuk ke kamar nya dan beristirahat. Namun sebelum itu ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, hari ini dia benar-benar merasa letih, tetapi walaupun seperti itu ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Saat Sungmin selesai memakai pakaian. Yeoja itu melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya.

"Hey, Kau sudah mandi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengangguk.

Tanpa rasa canggung Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu merona seketika. "Kau harum sekali."

Pipi Sungmin semakin merona saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah, kini giliranku yang mandi." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin lalu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan namja itu.

Selama menunggu namja itu mandi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Ini kamar Sungmin, apa Kyuhyun akan tidur dikamarnya? Entahlah.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun keluar. Namja itu hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, _half naked_. Sungmin yang tidak sengaja melihat itu, segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memalingkan wajah karena melihat tubuh setengah bugilnya, hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Namja itu pun memilih memakai pakaiannya, ia sudah membawa pakaian sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian, ia segera mendekati Sungmin yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu. Ia memilih duduk di sisi kosong yang ada di samping Sungmin. Yeoja itu belum juga mau menatapnya. Kyuhyun memegang bahu yeoja itu, Sungmin tersentak lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu kegugupan Sungmin. Ia pun sama gugup nya dengan yeoja itu, walaupun sudah lima tahun Kyuhyun menjadi seorang ayah, namun ini lah malam pertama nya sebagai seorang suami.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menjawabnya sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu yeoja itu, lalu memberanikan diri mengecup bibir yeoja itu. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Karena merasa bahwa Sungmin sudah terengah, Kyuhyun pun melepas ciuman itu.

"Min, bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Ini malam pertama mereka, wajar bukan jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh pengantin baru lainnya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya yeoja itu belum siap, namun karena tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa, Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Melihat persetujuan itu, tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu berbaring di bawahnya. Dan malam itu mereka lalui dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut penuh cinta.

* * *

END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is it the end?

Of course, No.

It's Just Beginning…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Annyeong ^^ aku kembali membawa Chapter 5.**

**Apa itu yang aku tulis diatas? Semoga gak menyesatkan kalian T.T**

**Karena banyak yang bilang flashback nya cukup. Jadi Flashback versi Sungmin nya aku cancel, dan diganti dengan ini. Hal ini aku lakuin untuk mencegah virus KEBOSANAN yang sepertinya sudah mulai tampak u.u**

**Harap maklum kalau ceritanya pasaran T_T**

**Thank you. Buat yang udah review FF aku.**

**Thank you. Buat yang udah do'ain aku cepet sembuh.**

**Thank you. Buat yang suka sama FF aku.**

**Thank you. Buat yang ngasih saran untuk FF ini.**

**Thank you. Buat yang ngasih kritik untuk FF ini.**

**Thank you. Buat yang udah bersedia tidak memanggil aku 'Thor' atau 'Min'.**

**Thank You All.**

**And Last. REVIEW PELISSSS ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 6

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo (s), OOC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain melihat wajah terlelap istrinya saat ini, menurut Kyuhyun. Wajah polos itu sangat menawan saat mata foxy nya terpejam.

Kyuhyun sudah terjaga sejak tadi, namun ia belum juga beranjak dari ranjang itu. Ia malah sibuk 'menonton' istri nya yang masih terlelap. Ya, kini yeoja itu sudah menjadi istri sah nya. Oh betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Yeoja dalam pelukannya ini, kini sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Walaupun sinar matahari sudah menyinari seluruh kamar, menandakan bahwa waktu sudah beranjak siang. Namun Kyuhyun masih enggan bangun, ia masih sabar menunggu istri nya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengecup wajah Sungmin, entah di kening, pipi, hidung maupun bibir plump yeoja itu. Sungmin hanya menggeliat saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir nya, kemudian tidur kembali. Sepertinya yeoja itu sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, dimalam pertama nya, Kyuhyun 'menghajar' yeoja itu sampai pagi. Baru pukul empat pagi mereka mengakhirinya. Oh Cho, betapa tega nya dirimu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu kembali menggeliat.

"Eunghhh." Sungmin merasa terusik dengan kecupan Kyuhyun. Perlahan yeoja itu membuka mata nya.

Saat pertama kali membuka mata, yang terpampang adalah dada telanjang Kyuhyun yang menjadi alas tidur nya. Tiba-tiba pipi Sungmin memerah saat kembali mengingat kegiatannya bersama Kyuhyun semalam. Namun kemudian bibir nya mengerucut, karena suami nya itu 'menghajarnya' habis-habisan semalam.

Kyuhyun yang melihat bibir itu mengerucut, hanya terkekeh pelan, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Selamat pagi sayang, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sungmin kembali mengerucut kan bibir nya. "Apa nya yang nyenyak? Kau mengganggu tidurku."

Kyuhyun mengecup kembali bibir pout itu. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu. Membuatku ingin saja."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ingin apa?"

"Ingin bercinta denganmu." Kyuhyun membisikkan kata itu. Seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah Sungmin sampai ke telinga nya.

"Yang semalam saja masih sakit. Jangan macam-macam Kyu." Sungmin memukul pelan dada namja itu.

"Ayo lah Chagi. Aku ingin lagi." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada manja.

"Hentikan rengekan mu itu. Benar-benar tidak cocok." Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa di duga, Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ia menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan siku agar tidak menindih langsung tubuh mungil itu. Sungmin terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja itu hanya menampilkan evil smirk nya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Chagi." Dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menolak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh lihat pengantin baru ini, sibuk bermesraan sampai melupakan anak mereka." Eunhyuk mencibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu. Mereka baru keluar pukul sebelas siang. Sudah ada Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sandeul disana.

"Klian juga seperti itu bukan?" Kyuhyun membalas, ia menggandeng Sungmin untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Setidaknya kami belum memiliki anak waktu itu." Donghae membalas. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu nya.

"_Appa, Eomma. _Kalian lama sekali sih." Sandeul mengerucutkan bibir nya lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk di sofa seberang mereka.

Kyuhyun langsung saja membantu Sandeul untuk duduk di antara dia dan Sungmin. "Maaf baby. Apa Hae _Ahjussi _dan Hyukkie _Ahjumma_ menjagamu dengan baik?"

Sandeul mengangguk. "Meleka menjaga Cannie dengan baik. _Appa _tellalu lama mengulung _Eomma. _Cannie kan ingin belmain dengan _Eomma." _Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lalu mengusap rambut gadis kecil nya yang sedang mempout kan bibir nya itu.

"Nanti kita bermain sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" Sungmin mencoba menghibur Sandeul.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias.

"Lihatlah. Bagaimana jika tidak ada kami? Kalian tidak akan bisa bermesraan, mungkin." Eunhyuk kembali mencibir Kyuhyun.

"Itu lah alasan mengapa kau kusuruh menginap disini, untuk menjaga putri kecil ku ini." Kyuhyun kembali mengusap sayang rambut Sandeul. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu sedang bergelayut manja kepada Sungmin.

"Dan sepertinya bukan untuk hari ini saja." Donghae meneruskan kata-kata cibiran Eunhyuk, istri nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalian benar. Aku dan Sungmin berencana untuk berbulan madu. Dan kurasa kami membutuhkan bantuan untuk menjaga Sandeul."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kita tidak mengajak Sandeul?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku takut ia merasa terganggu nanti." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sungmin.

"Memang bulan madu itu apa sih, _Appa?" _Sandeul bertanya dengan polos.

"Seperti yang dilakukan _Appa _dan _Eomma _sampai pagi ini." Eunhyuk menjawab Sandeul.

"Belduaan dikamal membuat _dongsaeng_?" Ucapa Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sweatdrop.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau ajarkan kepadanya?" Sungmin bertanya penuh rasa penasaran kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sandeul terus-terusan mencari kalian dari tadi pagi. Jadi aku bilang saja kalian sedang berduaan dikamar membuatkan _dongsaeng _untuk Sandeul. Dan dia berhenti mencari kalian." Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"_Appa , Eomma. _Apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie _Ahjumma_ itu benal? _Appa _dan _Eomma _akan membuat _dongsaeng _untuk Cannie?" Sandeul kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Y-ya, seperti itulah." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gelagapan. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Sandeul sudah terlanjur mengartikannya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu Cannie tidak akan ikut bulan madu. Kata Hyukkie _Ahjumma, _kalau _Appa _dan _Eomma _sedang membuat _dongsaeng _, Cannie tidak boleh mengganggu." Sandeul kembali menjabarkan apa yang diketahuinya dari Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya kami harus berterima kasih pada mu Hyuk." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang mentertawakan nasib Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya, sama-sama." Eunhyuk kembali tertawa.

"Sandeul benar tak ingin ikut?" Sungmin bertanya kepada gadis kecil itu.

Sandeul mengangguk. "Benal _Eomma. _Tapi ada satu syalat."

"Apa syaratnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Belikan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk Cannie, allaso?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby Sandeul. "Baiklah, apapun untukmu baby." Sandeul tampak kegirangan. Sepertinya koleksi _Barbie_ nya akan bertambah lagi.

Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan segera berangkat menuju China. Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin bulan madu ke negeri tirai bambu tersebut. Kini mereka sudah ada di bandara Incheon. Sekitar setengah jam lagi mereka akan berangkat.

Selama menunggu, mereka hanya duduk pada salah satu bangku yang ada di bandara tersebut. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Sungmin, ia sangat bosan saat ini. Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

Setelah terdengar pengumuman , mereka pun segera bergegas menuju pesawat mereka.

Selama di pesawat mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol dan merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selama bulan madu. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makan _Noona_ dan _Hyung_ nya sebelum ke Macau.

Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk berbulan madu ke Macau. Kyuhyun sudah menyewa sebuah kamar salah satu Hotel bintang lima di Macau. Kyuhyun tidak tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan uang untuk bulan madu nya ini.

Setelah sampai di bandara Hong kong, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera bergegas menuju makam _Noona _ Kyuhyun.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun membeli sebucket Bungan untuk _Noona _nya.

"_Noona, Hyung. _Sekarang aku sudah menikah, ini Cho Sungmin istriku." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin di hadapan makam _Noona _dan _Hyung _nya.

"Annyeong, _Eonnie, Oppa. _Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Sekarang Sandeul mempunyai _Eomma_. Dia sangat senang. Kalian pasti melihatnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Sungmin, lalu menggenggam jemari yeoja itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi _Eomma _yang baik untuk Sandeul." Sungmin berujar dengan tulus.

"Kami pergi dulu." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun bergegas meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di Macau, mereka pun sudah berada di kamar Hotel untuk beristirahat. Besok pagi mereka akan memulai perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Sebenarnya ini terlalu berlebihan bagi Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun bersi keras untuk memberikan bulan madu paling berkesan untuk Sungmin, istri tercintanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kyuhyun menghampiri istri nya yang sedang berada di balkon.

Sungmin tersenyum saat merasakan namja itu memeluknya dari belakang, benar-benar hangat. "Hanya sedang melihat pemandangan. Sungguh indah."

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagu nya di bahu Sungmin. "Ya, sangat indah. Tapi lebih indah kau."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau tidak pandai menggombal Kyu. Itu sangat kuno."

"Ya, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba." Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Lama mereka terdiam menikmati indah nya pemandangan malam hari dari balkon kamar hotel mewah ini.

"Yeobo. Ayo kita kedalam. Disini sangat dingin." Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk . "Baiklah. Ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun segera menggandeng Sungmin ke dalam kamar. Setelah menutup pintu balkon itu. Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Lalu mencium bibir istri nya itu.

Sungmin terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba itu, namun selanjutnya ia menikmati pagutan mesra dari Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mengalungkan lengan nya ke leher Kyuhyun, dan mencoba membalas lumatan namja itu.

Seperti nya Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk 'memakan' kelinci nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, empat hari sudah pengantin baru itu berbulan madu. Di hari terakhir ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin menuju _Ruins of 's Church. _

Sungmin terpana saat melihat arsitektur menawan gereja tersebut , yang kini hanya menyisakan fasad depan dan tangga yang selamat dari kebakaran hebat pada tahun 1835.

Kyuhyun pun terus menggandeng Sungmin, mendekati bangunan itu. Ketika sampai di depan bangunan tersebut, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya bermaksud ingin berfoto bersama istri nya ini, untuk mengabadikan moment mereka.

"Chagi." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dan menyerahkan ponsel nya kepada yeoja itu. Sungmin pun mengambil ponsel itu dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Sedangkan namja itu malah beralih kebelakang Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Ayo kita berfoto!" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap sambil memeluk mesra yeoja itu.

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, segera memposisikan ponsel itu di depan mereka. Sungmin terkekeh saat melihat pose mereka di layar ponsel itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Hana, dul, set!" Sungmin pun memotret moment mereka.

Sungmin tersipu saat melihat hasil jepretannya, ternyata Kyuhyun mencium pipi nya. Kyuhyun selalu saja bisa membuat Sungmin malu seperti ini.

"Bagus bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang saat melihat foto tersebut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya saat mengingat sesuatu. Namja itu pun mengambil koin dari dalam saku nya. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Menurut cerita, jika kita melemparkan koin ini ke jendela atas reruntuhan ini, maka kita akan mendapat keberuntungan." Kyuhyun pun menyerahkan satu koin itu kepada Sungmin, sedangkan ia memegang satu koin lagi.

Sungmin mengambil koin yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. "Ne. Ayo kita lemar bersama."

Mereka pun melempar koin tersebut secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari nya mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati indahnya air mancur di _Nam Van Lake Cybernetic Fountain _di _Avenida de Praia. _

Sebagai air mancur terbesar buatan manusia se-Asia onjek wisata ini dilengkapi dengan 86 titik aliran air dan beberapa canon yang dapat menyemprotkan air ke udara hingga ketinggian 70-80 meter. Ketika canon ini menyemprot ke udara, maka akan terlihat 'pelangi' dengan warna-warni yang cerah.

Untunglah mereka datang di saat yang tepat, karena atraksi air mancur ini tidak selalu ada. Hanya ada pada hari Rabu dan Sabtu mulai pukul delapan sampai pukul sepuluh malam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpana saat melihat berbagai atraksi air mancur tersebut. Sangat mengagumkan.

Namja itu menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah bahagia istri nya. Ini lah yang selalu Kyuhyun impikan, bahagia bersama Sungmin. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Sungmin. Sudah ada impian dalam dirinya untuk menikahi yeoja itu dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Dan kini, saat impian itu terwujud, beribu syukur ia panjatkan, betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menatapnya, yeoja itu balas menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Gomawo." Sungmin mengucapkan itu setelah mengecup sekilas pipi suami nya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istri nya, dan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa, namun menjadi lumatan lembut penuh cinta. Mereka pun berciuman di tengah atraksi air mancur yang mempesona. Benar-benar bulan madu yang mengesankan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri bulan madu mereka, sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih ingin berduaan dengan Sungmin, namun mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Sandeul terlalu lama.

Mereka sudah sampai kembali di Seoul pada siang hari. Sesampainya di rumah, Sandeul langsung saja berlari kearah mereka.

"_Appa, Eomma. _Bogoshipo~" Yeoja kecil itu memeluk Sungmin yang sudah berlutut untuk memeluk tubuh Sandeul.

"Nado baby." Sungmin pun berdiri dan menggendong tubuh Sandeul. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut halus Sandeul.

"_Appa _tidak dipeluk?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura sedih, Sandeul pun hanya tertawa.

"_Appa." _Sandeul mengulurkan tangannya, berharap ayah nya itu memeluk dan menggendongnya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu menggendong Sandeul. Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum.

"Apakah bulan madu nya menyenangkan?" Eunhyuk keluar bersama Donghae saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan." Kyuhyun menjawabnya kemudian bergegas mendekati Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun mengekori nya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kami berdua harus pulang." Donghae meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Oke. Terima kasih banyak , kalian benar-benar membantu." Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk sekilas. Mereka berdua pun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang." Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"_Appa, _mana oleh-oleh untuk Cannie?" Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun penuh pengharapan. Ia sabar menunggu untuk oleh-olehnya, bahkan ia tidak rewel sama sekali selama orang tuanya pergi.

"baiklah, ayo kita lihat oleh-olehmu." Mereka bertiga pun menuju kamar Sandeul untuk memberikan oleh-oleh yang mereka beli untuk yeoja kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Seminggu tidak bekerja membuat pekerjaan nya menjadi menumpuk.

Kini namja itu sedang membaca beberapa dokumen penting , setelah ini akan ada presentasi dari salah satu perusahaan yang akan melakukan kerjasama dengannya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu lalu setelah itu Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Presdir, Tuan Kim sudah datang dan siap untuk presentasi." Donghae berkata dengan Sopan, ya walaupun ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adiknya, namun ia harus menghormati Kyuhyun sebagai atasannya.

"Baiklah. Aku siap." Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari kursinya lalu bergegas keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun membukakan pintu ruang rapat dan mempersilahkan namja itu untuk masuk. Semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Presdir Cho, kenalkan ini tuan Kim yang akan melakukan presentasi dari Kim _Corporation_." Donghae memperkenalkan lelaki yang akan melakukan presentasi kepada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung, menatap tidak percaya kepada namja itu.

'_Dia datang lagi….'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Huwaaaa, annyeong ^^**

**Aku kembali membawa chapter 6. Karena Hari ini tanggal 16 Agustus 2014 aku berulang tahun yang ke 18. Jadi aku hadir membawa special chapter/?**

**NC? Oh No, aku belum kuat untuk membuat adegan enceh, lagi pula FF ini rate nya T, belum kepikiran untuk merubah rate nya T.T**

**Kemarin itu gak END kok, masih TBC. Konflik nya aja baru akan aku mulai, masa udah END u.u**

**Oke deh, aku gak mau lama-lama bercuap-cuap .. Nikmati aja chapter ni, diusahain next chap update nya lebih cepat.**

**Sempet males update gara-gara ngeliat Kyuhyun cross-dressing kemarin. Apa lagi pas Siwon update twitter sambil meluk Kyuhyun T.T**

**WonKyu langsung berkoar u.u**

**Btw, thank's yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Tapi masih ada yang manggil author T.T**

**And last, REVIEW PELISS ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

(_WARNING ! Chapter ini pasti banyak typo nya. Karena tidak aku edit. Jadi jika kalian melihat typo(s), anggap saja tidak ada T.T … RnR oke ^^)_

* * *

Donghae pun membukakan pintu ruang rapat dan mempersilahkan namja itu untuk masuk. Semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Presdir Cho, kenalkan ini tuan Kim yang akan melakukan presentasi dari Kim _Corporation_." Donghae memperkenalkan lelaki yang akan melakukan presentasi kepada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung, menatap tidak percaya kepada namja itu.

'_Dia datang lagi….'_

* * *

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 7

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo (s), OOC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

"Selamat Siang Tuan Cho, perkenalkan saya Kim Jungmo." Namja bernama Jungmo itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas tangan Jungmo. Ia tahu benar siapa namja di hadapannya kini. Namun ia tidak yakin jika namja itu masih mengingat Kyuhyun. Demi menjaga imej nya sebagai Presdir, ia pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa berkenalan denganmu, Tuan Kim." Ada seringaian tipis di bibirnya, saat Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Jungmo.

"Justru saya yang merasa begitu Tuan Cho." Jungmo tersenyum ramah. Tentu saja ia harus bersikap ramah, Kyuhyun merupakan target nya saat ini, lebih tepatnya kerja sama dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun adalah target nya. Perusahaan konstruksi milik Kyuhyun, akan sempurna jika bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jungmo.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

.

.

"Jadi, apa keuntungan untuk perusahaan saya jika kita bekerja sama Tuan Kim?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi nya yang berada di ujung meja rapat, menandakan bahwa ia orang yang paling berpengaruh pada rapat ini.

"Tentu saja banyak Tuan Cho, bahan-bahan dan alat-alat dari perusahaan kami adalah yang terbaik. Dan mengenai harga, kami menawarkan harga yang murah tapi bukan bahan murahan." Jungmo mengatakannya dengan mantap. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan kontrak kerja sama ini, sehingga perusahaannya akan semakin maju.

"Baiklah. Saya harus mempertimbangkannya. Anda tahu bukan, jika banyak perusahaan seperti anda yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini. Saya juga harus membandingkan, mana yang lebih menguntungkan untuk perusahaan ini." Kyuhyun pun menutup proposal yang di bawa Jungmo tadi.

Jungmo pun mengangguk. "Saya mengerti."

"Sepertinya saya harus pergi. Pekerjaan saya masih banyak." Kyuhyun pun melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa diikuti Donghae. Tentu saja karena Donghae masih harus membicarakan beberapa hal dengan orang-orang dari perusahaan Kim Corp, seharusnya itu tugas Kyuhyun, namun namja itu malah seenaknya meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

'_Mengapa Jungmo harus kembali?'_

'_Bagaimana jika Jungmo tahu bahwa Sungmin ada bersamaku?'_

'_Apa dia masih terobsesi dengan Sungmin?'_

'_Mungkinkah jika Jungmo mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin, maka dia akan merebut Sungmin dariku?' _

'_Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa merebut Sungmin.'_

'_Sungmin adalah milikku, sekarang dan selamanya.'_

Saat sedang asik membatin, Kyuhyun melihat istrinya itu ada di loby Kantor nya. Kyuhyun langsung saja menghampiri Sungmin.

"Yeobo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun merangkul mesra pinggang ramping Sungmin, membuat seluruh tatapan pegawai nya memandang kearah mereka.

Sungmin terkejut saat orang dicarinya sudah berada disampingnya, bahkan merangkul pinggangnya. "Aku membawakan mu makan siang. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku belum makan, kajja kita keruanganku." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk keruangannya.

Mereka pun segera memasuki lift untuk menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yeoja yang bersama Tuan Cho itu?" Jungmo bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lift bersama seorang yeoja.

"Itu istri Presdir Cho, mereka baru menikah seminggu yang lalu." Donghae menjelaskan kepada Jungmo.

Jungmo pun menganggukkan kepalanya, namun matanya masih menatap Kyuhyun dan istrinya itu, dan tersadar saat pintu itu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh lihat ini, pantas saja kau buru-buru meninggalkan ruang rapat." Donghae masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dan langsung menatap malas bos nya yang ternyata sedang disuapi oleh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Sungmin datang. Dia tiba-tiba ada di loby saat aku keluar dari ruang rapat." Kyuhyun masih mengunyah makanan nya saat mengucapkan itu.

'_Alasan.'_

"Cih, manja sekali kau. Sungmin-ah, lebih baik kau memanjakan Sandeul dari pada evil ini." Donghae mencibir Kyuhyun yang masih saja menerima suapan-suapan dari Sungmin.

"Kau iri, eoh? Sana bermanjalah dengan istri mu." Kyuhyun malah dengan sengaja menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Aku selalu bermanja dengan Hyukkie, tapi aku masih punya malu untuk tidak melakukannya di depan orang lain." Donghae kembali mencibir Kyuhyun. Ia memilih duduk pada salah satu sofa di samping sofa yang diduduki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ah ya, kau harus mempertimbangkan kerja sama dengan Kim Corp, sepertinya akan sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaan kita." Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun seketika bangun dari acara menyender pada bahu Sungmin.

"Jangan bicarakan disini." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh peringatan.

"Wae?" Donghae membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"A-aku sedang ingin bermanja dengan Sungmin. Jadi, jangan membicarakan masalah kantor dulu." Kyuhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap rambut ikal suaminya.

"Cih, dasar kekanakan." Donghae kembali mencibir.

"Oh iya, kau tidak mengajak Sandeul?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tadi Kibum dan Baro mengajak Sandeul untuk menginap. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu, tetapi sepertinya Sandeul sangat ingin menginap dirumah Kibum, jadi aku mengizinkannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Tak apa, sudah lama Sandeul tidak menginap dirumah Kibum." Dan namja itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, aku tau arti senyuman itu." Ucapan Donghae membuat senyuman Kyuhyun memudar.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan sebal.

Donghae melirik malas kearah Kyuhyun . "Sungmin, sepertinya kau tidak akan selamat malam ini."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Berdua denganmu. Tanpa Sandeul." Donghae berkata dengan santai nya sedangkan Sungmin, pipi gadis itu memerah saat menyadari arah kata-kata Donghae.

"Ya! Kenapa pikiranmu mesum sekali." Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal sofa didekatnya kearah Donghae, dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Donghae pun ikut melempar bantal kearah Kyuhyun. Dan aksi saling melempar bantal itu pun tak terhindari. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin pun memilih untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun, jadilah ia menunggu Kyuhyun hingga sore hari. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, membuat Sungmin mengantuk dan tertidur karena tidak melakukan kegiatan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya tepat saat jam pulang kantor, pukul lima sore. Namja itu segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman, karena itu adalah dokumen penting.

Setelah selesai membereskan dokumen, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat istrinya ternyata tertidur di sofa.

Kyuhyun pun berlutut untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah tertelap istrinya. Menurutnya, wajah Sungmin sangat menggemaskan ketika tidur. Itulah yang membuat nya betah berlama-lama menatap wajah istrinya saat terlelap.

Karena merasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang, Kyuhyun pun mencoba membangunkan istri cantik nya itu.

"Hai, bangun sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap dengan lembut kening istri nya.

"Eungh." Sungmin melenguh pelan, lalu mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Aku ketiduran. Jam berapa ini?" Sungmin mencoba bangun dan duduk di sofa itu.

Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk disamping istrinya dan mengusap sayang kepala istrinya itu. "Sudah jam lima, mau pulang sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau sudah selesai?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang." Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajak istri nya untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggu di depan gedung kantornya, sementara namja itu mengambil mobil nya di tempat parker.

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun sampai didepannya, Sungmin pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Apa Donghae sudah pulang?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memasang seatbelt nya.

"Dia selalu pulang sebelum waktunya jika tidak banyak pekerjaan." Kyuhyun pun segeran menjalankan mobil nya.

"Kyu, mengapa tidak setiap hari saja kau pulang sore seperti ini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus ke jalan.

"Terkadang jika kerjaan ku menumpuk, aku memang harus lembur Sayang. Aku akan pulang sore jika pekerjaan ku tidak banyak." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil sesekali melirik kearah istrinya.

Sungmin pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi istri mana yang tidak ingin jika suaminya pulang lebih awal dan tidak lembur.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Emm, Kyu. Bolehkah kita membeli Ice Cream terlebih dulu?"

"Kau ingin ice cream? Apa kau mengidam?" Kyuhyun bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Mengidam? Bahkan kita baru seminggu menikah. Aku sedang ingin saja." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat bibir terpout itu. "Baiklah, kita beli." Sungmin pun tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang membicarakan tentang proyek baru mereka di Pulau Jeju. Sudah sebulan ini mereka sibuk membicarakan proyek itu, karena dalam beberapa hari mereka akan memulainya. Pembangunan resort di Pulau Jeju.

Ketika sedang membicarakan masalah proyek. Sekretaris Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya setelah mengetuk pintu itu.

Sekretaris itu membungkuk hormat. "Permisi Presdir. Tuan Kim ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ah, Kim Jungmo. Suruh dia masuk!" Kyuhyun memberi perintah kepada Sekretarisnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa beberapa hal. Aku permisi dulu." Donghae pun pamit kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jungmo dan Donghae pun berpapasan di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Donghae membungkuk sopan dan Jungmo balas dengan tersenyum.

Jungmo mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ah, Tuan Kim. Lama tidak berjumpa. Silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan Jungmo untuk duduk dikursinya yang ada di seberangnya.

Jungmo pun segera duduk.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa anda kemari Tuan Kim?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dan menatap Jungmo sambil tersenyum.

Jungmo ikut menatap Kyuhyun. "Saya kemari, ingin menanyakan soal kerjasama kita Tuan Cho. Jadi bagaimana keputusan Anda?"

"Ah, untung Anda mengingatkan saya tentang kerjasama itu. Saya hampir melupakannya." Kyuhyun tertawa.

Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Maksud Anda?"

"Jadi begini Tuan Kim. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, perusahaan lain lebih menjanjikan dari pada perusahaan Anda." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Jadi Anda menolak kerjasama dengan perusahaan saya?" Jungmo bertanya, sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Anda benar sekali." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau akan menyesal Cho." Jungmo menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku menyesal…"

Jungmo menanti kata-kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"…harus mengusirmu sekarang. Pintu keluarnya disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah pintu ruangannya.

Jungmo pun berdiri dari duduknya. Dia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"Kau, benar-benar akan menyesal Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat kata-kataku." Jungmo menatap sengit kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tepat saat Jungmo akan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, Donghae masuk. Donghae tersenyum ramah kepada Jungmo, namun senyum itu langsung memudar saat melihat wajah kesal Jungmo.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Kim?" Donghae langsung duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Jungmo.

"Aku baru saja menolak kerja sama dengan perusahaannya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa? Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau yakin menolak nya? Bukankah jika kita bekerja sama dengan nya itu akan menguntungkan perusahaan ini?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, menatap bingung kepada Kyuhyun. Padahal menurut Donghae, kerja sama yang di tawarkan oleh Kim Corp akan sangat menguntungkan.

"Ya. Menguntungkan untuk perusahaan tapi akan merugikan untukku." Kyuhyun mengambil dokumen yang dibawa Donghae, lalu memeriksanya.

"Maksudmu?" Donghae kembali bertanya dengan bingung.

"Jungmo itu adalah namja yang dulu ingin menikahi Sungmin. Namja itu sangat terobsesi dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau jika nanti bekerja sama dengannya, dia akan mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau dia mengganggu hidup kami terutama Sungmin." Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasannya.

Donghae tampak terkejut mengetahui fakta ini. "Sepertinya kau terlalu gegabah Cho. Jika kau menolak kerja sama itu, dan kemudian dia dendam padamu. Maka tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mencari segala informasi tentangmu dan juga keluargamu. Dan ketika dia tahu Sungmin bersamamu, maka bisa jadi bukan dendam penolakan yang akan dia balas, tapi dendam karena kau merebut Sungmin."

"Aku tidak merebut Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya, maksudku dia gagal menikah dengan Sungmin karenamu kan?"

"Ya, tapi karena kebodohan ku. Aku malah meninggalkan Sungmin saat itu." Kyuhyun tampak menerawang saat-saat dimana dulu ia meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu. Seperti nya Tuan Kim itu orang yang pantang menyerah." Donghae memperingati Kyuhyun.

"Dan juga berambisi." Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapan Donghae.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan proyek di Jeju." Donghae pun kembali membahas proyek mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungmo keluar dari kantor Kyuhyun dengan rasa kesal dan juga malu. Belum pernah ada yang menolak kerja sama dengannya, baru Cho Corp lah yang berani menolak kerja sama itu.

"Kau harus menerima konsekuensi dari penolakanmu ini Cho."

Jungmo pun masuk kedalam mobil nya.

"Jalan!" Perintah Jungmo kepada supir nya itu. Namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Cari semua informasi tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin informasi itu sudah didapatkan besok. Semuanya."

Jungmo mematikan ponsel nya dengan kesal. Perasaan nya kini benar-benar kacau. Sepertinya Jungmo benar-benar sakit hati atas penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja nanti Cho!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Hari ini ia pulang 'sedikit' terlambat, pukul sembilan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Sandeul, karena ia tahu pasti istri tercintanya sedang menemani putri nya itu dikamarnya.

Namja itu membuka pintu kamar Sandeul. Dan benar saja, mereka sedang duduk berdua diatas ranjang. Dua yeoja itu menengok kearah Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum.

"_Appa." _Panggil Sandeul dengan ceria.

"Wah sepertinya _Appa _mengganggu." Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan Sandeul.

"Tidak _Appa, Eomma _sedang menemani Cannie menggambal. Coba _Appa _ lihat!" Sandeul memperlihatkan hasil gambar nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wah bagus sekali." Kyuhyun duduk di tempat kosong di ranjang tersebut dan mengambil hasil gambar Sandeul.

"Jinjjayo? Itu belum selesai. Balu ada Cannie, _Appa _dan _Eomma." _Gadis kecil itu menunjuk satu-satu gambar di kertas tersebut.

"Memang ada yang lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada gadis kecil itu.

Sandeul mengangguk. "_Dongsaeng."_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak terkejut dan kemudian mereka saling menatap.

"_D-dongsaeng?" _Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Ne, cepelti teman Cannie. Katanya dia akan memiliki _Dongsaeng. _Cannie juga ingin." Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Ah, lebih baik Sandeul tidur. Ini sudah malam." Sungmin mencoba menghindar dari pembicaraan itu.

Sandeul mengangguk . "Baiklah. Cannie juga cudah mengantuk."

Sungmin pun membantu Sandeul untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Lalu Sungmin menyelimuti Sandeul dan mencium kening yeoja kecil itu. Kyuhyun juga ikut mencium kening Sandeul, membuat yeoja kecil itu tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu sesudah mematikan lampu kamar Sandeul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengabulkan keinginan Sandeul." Kyuhyun berkata setelah mereka berdua sampai dikamar nya.

Sungmin membantu melepas dasi Kyuhyun. "Memangnya selama ini apa yang kita lakukan, eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kita harus bekerja ekstra keras agar cepat mendapatkannya." Namja itu mengerling kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu maksudmu Cho. Mandilah dulu, lalu setelah itu makan. Bukankah kau belum makan?"

"Aku ingin memakan mu saja." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin saat yeoja itu selesai melepas dasi nya.

"Mandi dulu, Kyu." Sungmin mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah itu aku boleh melakukannya?" Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Walaupun aku bilang tidak, kau pasti tetap melakukannya kan?" Sungmin kembali mencoba melepas pelukan itu.

"Istri yang pintar. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin lalu melepas pelukannya dan beralih menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau?" Jungmo menatap seorang namja bertubuh besar yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerja nya.

"Sudah Tuan. Ini informasi yang anda ingin kan." Namja berotot itu memberikan data yang diminta oleh Jungmo.

jungmo mengambil data tersebut dan membaca nya.

Mata nya terbelalak saat melihat informasi tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin.." Jungmo menggumamkan nama itu saat mengetahui bahwa istri Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sungmin. Mantan calon istri nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa mendadak sekali?" Sungmin kini sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membereskan dokumen yang dikerjakannya semalam.

"Donghae mengatakan bahwa hari ini kami harus memulai proyek di Jeju." Kyuhyun masih sibuk membereskan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Tapi mengapa mendadak begini Kyu?" Sungmin pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan kecewa.

Setelah selesai membereskan dokumen itu, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin. Namja itu menangkup wajah istrinya. "Aku tidak akan lama, hanya seminggu. Oke?"

Sungmin pun mengangguk pasrah. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat jawaban dari yeoja itu. Namja itu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, lalu mengajak istri nya untuk mengantarnya menuju pintu depan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Kyuhyun mencium kening istrinya, lalu berlalu menuju mobil nya.

Sungmin kembali memasuki rumah setelah mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan halaman rumah itu.

Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat Sandeul menuruni tangga.

"_Eomma, Appa _pelgi kemana pagi-pagi cepelti ini?" Sandeul bertanya saat mendengar suara mobil ayahnya yang meninggalkan rumah.

Sungmin mendekati Sandeul. "_Appa _ada urusan di Jeju. Mungkin minggu depan baru pulang. Sandeul sudah siap untuk sekolah?"

"Ne _Eomma. _Cannie cudah ciap." Gadis kecil itu berujar mantap.

"Baiklah, kajja kita sarapan dulu. Setelah itu kita berangkat."

Sandeul hanya mengangguk patuh. Sungmin pun menggandeng tangan mungil Sandeul menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah punya anak?" Jungmo dan anak buah nya kini sedang mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun. Jungmo melihat Sungmin yang keluar dari rumah itu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang di diperkirakan berumur lima tahun itu.

"Apa bos ingin kami menculik anak itu?" Salah satu anak buah Jungmo bertanya kepada bos nya itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan anaknya. Aku lebih tertarik dengan istrinya." Jungmo tersenyum penuh arti sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin dan bocah kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari ini Kyuhyun pergi ke Jeju. Namun Sungmin sudah sangat merindukannya, Sandeul pun seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Spertinya namja itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sungmin pun memilih mengajak Sandeul ke taman untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka.

"Sungmin." Seorang namja tiba-tiba memanggil Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menengok.

"Yesung _Oppa." _Sungmin tampak terkejut melihat namja itu.

"Benar Lee Sungmin ternyata. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Namja yang bernama Yesung itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun membalas senyum itu. "Iya benar, sudah lama sekali."

"Ada waktu untuk mengobrol?" Yesung menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat Sandeul sekilas, sepertinya yeoja kecil itu masih asyik bermain. Akhirnya Sungmin pun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Yesung.

Mereka berduapun memilih duduk di bangku taman yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sudah tiba di bandara. Ternyata ia pulang lebih cepat. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa pekerjaannya disana tidak sampai seminggu, karena ia sudah sangat merindukan Istri dan Anaknya. Untung lah ada Donghae, namja itu dapat diandalkan.

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia mencari Sungmin dan Sandeul. Namun salah satu maid mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang bermain di taman. Sehingga Kyuhyun pun memilih menyusul dua malaikatnya itu ke taman.

Namja itu mengitari taman untuk mencari keberadaan Istri dan Anak tercintanya.

Namun ternyata ia melihat Istri nya sedang bersama seorang namja. Mereka tampak begitu akrab, sangat terlihat ketika Sungmin tersenyum kepada namja itu. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Cemburu, eoh?

Kyuhyun pun segeran menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" sungmin tampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Bukankah namja itu bilang akan pergi selama seminggu, tapi mengapa baru empat hari dia sudah kembali?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan seorang namja, eoh? Kau berselingkuh?" Kyuhyun tampak menatap kesal kepada namja yang ada disamping Sungmin.

"Selingkuh? Tidak Kyu, kau salah paham." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Sandeul?" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin, ia malah bertanya hal lain.

"Tadi ia sedang bermain di … lho? Tadi Sandeul bermain disana Kyu." Sungmin tampak panik saat tidak menemukan Sandeul di tempat tadi yeoja kecil itu bermain.

"Bagus Sungmin. Gara-gara kau asyik berduaan dengan namja ini, sekarang Sandeul hilang. Bagaimana kalau dia di culik, hah?" Nada suara Kyuhyun kini sudah meninggi, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Tadi Sandeul ada disitu Kyu." Sungmin mencoba memegang lengan Kyuhyun, namun namja itu langsung menghindar.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Kyuhyun berniat meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yesung, namun Sungmin kembali menahan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ikut." Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau urus namja itu." Kyuhyun pun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menangis saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Kyuhyun salah paham padanya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Kyuhyun mencari Sandeul. Namun ia tidak juga menemukan yeoja kecil itu. Kyuhyun sudah tampak frustasi. Kekhawatirannya membuat namja itu tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

Tiba-tiba ponsel nya berbunyi. Ia pun segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeobosoyo." Kyuhyun tampak lesu menjawab telpon tersebut.

"_Kyu kau masih di Jeju?" _Terdengar suara Kibum dari seberang sana.

"Aku sudah pulang. Sekarang aku sedang mencari Sandeul. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang saat bermain di taman bersama Sungmin."

"_Hilang? Sandeul tadi pulang bersamaku. Dia bilang ia lapar, lalu aku mengajaknya pulang. Aku pikir Sandeul ke taman sendiri."_

"APA? Sandeul ada bersamamu?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"_Iya. Sekarang ia sedang tidur dikamarnya. Tapi dari tadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Sungmin. Apa dia bersamamu?" _

"Dia belum pulang. Apa jangan-jangan ia pergi bersama namja itu?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"_Hah, apa Kyu?"_

"Tidak. Aku akan segera pulang." Kyuhyun segera memutuskan telpon tersebut lalu bergegas pulang kerumahnya. Ia lega, ternyata Sandeul pulang bersama Kibum.

Saat sampai dirumahnya, Kyuhyun melihat namja yang tadi bersama Sungmin ada di depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ketus.

"Siapa yeoja ini? Cepat sekali kau berganti yeoja." Kyuhyun menatap sinis namja dan yeoja itu.

"Aku Kim Yesung. Dan ini istriku Kim Ryeowook. Kau salah paham tadi." Yesung menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan tas Sungmin. Tadi tertinggal di taman." Yesung pun memberikan tas Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil ta situ.

"Sampaikan salam kami kepada Sungmin." Yesung pun tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tas Sungmin. Yeoja itu tidak membawa tas nya. Dimana Sungmin sekarang? Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja? Bagaimana Sungmin pulang jika dompet nya ada didalam tas ini? Ponselnya. Pasti ada di tas ini?

Seketika namja itu merutuki kebodohannya. Karena kecemburuannya yang tidak jelas itu, pasti membuat Sungmin sakit hati. Lalu dimana yeoja itu?

"Bodoh kau Cho."

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Annyeong ^^ Aku bawa chapter 7.**

**Maaf telat update. Jangan keroyok aku T.T**

**Alurnya kecepetan kah? Mianhae T.T**

**Semoga kalian gak bosen dengan cerita ini. Oke deh, langsung baca aja ya ^^**

**Oh iya, terima kasih yang udah ucapin HBD ke aku ^^ *bow***

**Kotak review ku di jadiin ajang curhat gara-gara siwon meluk kyu. Tenang teman-teman, KYUMIN IS REAL ! *kibar banner KyuMin***

**And, last.. REVIEWWW PELISSSSSS ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 8

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo (s), OOC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah nya setelah terdiam selama hampir setengah jam.

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk merutuki kebodohannya. Salahkan saja sifat cemburuannya itu. Apakah salah jika Kyuhyun cemburu? Tentu salah jika itu sampai menyakiti hati Sungmin.

Apakah Sungmin merasa sakit hati? Hati Sungmin terlalu lembut, pantas jika ia sakit hati.

Dengan wajah muram Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tamu. Disana ia melihat Kibum, Baro dan Sandeul yang sedang menonton Televisi. Sandeul menengok kearah Kyuhyun saat menyadari ayahnya itu baru sampai.

"_Appa." _Dengan girang Sandeul menghampiri Kyuhyun. Yeoja kecil itu merentangkan tangannya seakan minta di gendong oleh ayah nya.

Kyuhyun pun segera menggendong Sandeul dan menciumi bertubi-tubi pipi putri nya itu. "Ya ampun _Baby,_ _Appa_ mencari mu kemana-mana, nak."

"Tadi Cannie belmain di taman belsama _Eomma. _Tadi Cannie benal-benal lapal. Cannie ingin mengajak _Eomma _pulang, tapi cepeltinya _Eomma_ cedang acik belbicala dengan ceolang _Ahjucci . _Untung Kibum _Ahjumma _datang belsama Balo. Jadi Cannie meminta diantal pulang oleh Kibum _Ahjumma, _Cannie tidak ingin mengganggu Eomma." Jelas Sandeul panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sandeul untuk duduk di sofa. Di dekat Kibum dan Baro. "Kibum, benarkah seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Kibum.

"Tadi saat melewati taman, aku melihat Sandeul sedang bermain sendiri. Saat aku menghampirinya, ia bilang bahwa ia lapar. Karena aku kasihan melihat dia yang sudah kelaparan, aku pun mengajaknya pulang. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ia pergi bersama Sungmin, aku lupa bertanya padanya. Saat sampai dirumah Sandeul baru bilang bahwa ia ke taman bersama Sungmin. Aku pikir nanti juga Sungmin akan pulang sendiri. Namun sampai sore menjelang ia tidak juga pulang." Kibum ikut menjelaskan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bertemu dengan Sungmin?" Kibum bertanya.

"Sandeul, kau bermain dengan Baro dulu ya dikamar? _Appa _ingin berbicara dengan Kibum _Ahjumma."_ Kyuhyun mengusap pipi putri kecil nya sekilas.

"Allaso _Appa. _Kajja Balo, kita belmain di kamal." Yeoja kecil itu turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah kamar nya diikuti oleh Baro.

Setelah dua bocah itu pergi, Kibum kembali menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memarahi Sungmin tadi di taman. Aku melihatnya bersama seorang namja. Aku pikir dia berselingkuh…."

"Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Kibum menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Sungmin tidak melakukan itu, namja itu ternyata teman Sungmin terlebih lagi namja itu sudah beristri. Aku pun mengakui kesalahan itu." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu kemana Sungmin sekarang? Mengapa dia tidak pulang bersamamu?" Kibum kembali bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pikir Sungmin sudah pulang. Tetapi sekarang aku jadi khawatir, bagaimana dia bisa pulang jika tas nya tertinggal." Kyuhyun menunjuk tas Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Lalu mengapa kau masih disini? Cepat cari Sungmin. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padanya."

Hal buruk?

Mungkinkah Jungmo mengetahui tentang Sungmin, lalu menculiknya?

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu seketika membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. ia harus mencari Sungmin segera.

Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri. "Aku akan mencarinya. Kibum, aku minta tolong padamu. Tolong jaga Sandeul."

Kibum pun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun segera saja meninggalkan ruang tamu itu untuk segera mencari Sungmin, istri tercintanya. Ia berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menghampiri Sandeul dan Baro yang sedang bermain di kamar yeoja kecil itu. Sandeul pun langsung menoleh kepada Kibum saat menyadari yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _Eomma_ kedua itu memasuki kamarnya.

"_Ahjumma. Appa _mana?" Sandeul bertanya kepada Kibum. Baro pun ikut menoleh.

Sambil tersenyum Kibum duduk di ranjang Sandeul, tepat dihadapan dua bocah itu. "_Appa_ sedang ada urusan. Sebentar lagi pasti pulang."

Sandeul mengerucutkan bibir nya. "_Appa_ pacti mencali _Eomma. _Gala-gala Cannie meninggalkan _Eomma _ditaman, cekalang _Eomma _jadi menghilang."

"Eih, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. _Eomma_ Sandeul sedang ada urusan seperti _Appa. _Mereka pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi." Kibum mengusap pipi bocah imut itu, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Iya, Cannie tenang caja. Cebental lagi, _Appa _dan _Eomma _Cannie pasti pulang." Baro mencoba untuk ikut menghibur Sandeul.

Sandeul pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga berharap semoga Ayah dan Ibu nya cepat pulang.

"Nah. Lebih baik Sandeul dan Baro tidur. Ini sudah malam." Kibum kembali tersenyum kepada dua bocah itu.

"Apakah Balo akan menginap dicini?" Sandeul menatap Baro dengan lucu. Sedangkan namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk imut. Seketika Sandeul pun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah. Cannie juga cudah mengantuk." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sandeul pun memilih berbaring di ranjangnya. Diikuti oleh Baro. Kibum pun menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan Sungmin. Namja itu sudah berputar-putar mencarinya. Bukan hanya rasa cemas yang Kyuhyun rasakan, rasa takut dan frustasi pun sudah melebur jadi satu.

Kyuhyun bingung harus mencari Sungmin kemana lagi. Ini sudah sangat larut. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Istri tercintanya itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan dugaannya terhadap Jungmo. Apakah Jungmo yang berada dibalik hilangnya Sungmin?

Kalau sampai benar Jungmo yang melakukannya, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran kepada Jungmo.

Merasa hari sudah semakin larut, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan pencariannya besok.

Dengan wajah lesu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum, Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berkumpul disana.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan Sungmin, Kyu?" Eunhyuk langsung bertanya saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang tamu. Eunhyuk sangat khawatir, karena ia tahu Sungmin tidak mengenal Seoul dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia pun sangat khawatir dengan Sungmin.

"Apa perlu kita melapor ke polisi?" Ucap Siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya jangan dulu. Aku takut jika Kim Jungmo yang melakukan ini." Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Kau benar. Aku takut jika Jungmo yang melakukan ini. Dia bisa saja berbuat jahat kepada Sungmin jika kita melapor ke polisi." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi besok. Sementara itu, bisakah kau mengurus perusahaan dulu, Hae?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae.

Donghae pun mengangguk. "Baiklah. "

"Sebelum nya, maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian."

SiBum dan HaeHyuk mengangguk. "Tidak apa." Ucap Kibum.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Ini sudah sangat larut, pasti kau lelah." Ucap Eunhyuk. Memang sangat terlihat jika kondisi Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat dikatakan keren lagi. Wajah lusuh nya menandakan bahwa dia sangat kelelahan.

"Ne, kalian juga beristirahat lah." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang kembali. Sinar sang surya sudah tampak menyinari kamar seorang namja tampan melalui celah-celah gorden kamar nya.

Namja itu perlahan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar nya.

**Tokk tokk tokk**

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Terdengar suara Kibum dari balik pintunya.

"Kami menunggu di ruang makan." Lanjut Kibum.

Namja itu tau benar bahwa itu adalah suara Kibum. Tetapi tak dapat di pungkiri jika namja itu sangat berharap bahwa suara istri nya lah yang menyambut pagi nya. Ia sangat mengkhawatir kan istri tercintanya, tetapi rasa rindu lah yang lebih mendominasi hati nya saat ini.

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa sesak dalam dada nya.

Kini Kyuhyun menyesali apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sungmin berselingkuh? Apa-apaan dengan pemikiran itu. Begitu dangkal kah pemikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Yeobo. Dimana kau sekarang?" Kyuhyun pun berkata dengan lirih. Masih memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Karena tidak ingin larut dalam penyesalannya, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera mandi, guna menyegarkan diri nya. Setelah ini ia harus kembali mencari Sungmin.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun segera menuntaskan mandi pagi nya. Ia pun langsung bergegas ke ruang makan. Apakah kalian pikir Kyuhyun akan ikut sarapan? Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun dapat sarapan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kemana Donghae dan Siwon?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, Eunhyuk, Baro dan putri kecil nya Sandeul yang sedang sarapan.

"Mereka sudah berangkat bekerja." Jawab Kibum.

"Sarapan dulu Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan langsung mencari Sungmin setelah…"

"Kyu." Ucap Kibum memperingatkan. Yeoja itu melirik kearah Sandeul. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa ada Sandeul diantara mereka langsung bungkam.

"Memang _Eomma_ kemana, _Appa? _Mengapa halus dicali?" Benar kan? Sekarang yeoja kecil itu bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun katakan sekarang?

"Ah,_Eomma …"_

"_Eomma_, sedang mengunjungi rumah temannya, Chagi." Kibum pun menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul.

"Tapi tadi _Appa _bilang ingin mencali _Eomma. _Apa _Eomma _menghilang?" Tepat sekali. Sekarang mereka bertiga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah itu, _Appa _tidak tau rumah temannya, jadi harus dicari dulu." Kini Eunhyuk yang menjawab.

"Allaco. Cannie boleh ikut kan, _Appa?" _Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Cannie dicini caja temani Balo. Nanti Balo belmain dengan ciapa kalau Cannie pelgi." Ucapan Baro membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Benar. Sandeul temani Baro saja dirumah." Kyuhyun pun ikut menimpali ucapan Baro.

"Aish Balo kan bica main cendili. Cannie ingin ikut mencali _Eomma." _Yeoja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibir nya imut, membuat orang-orang diruangan itu tersenyum.

Baro pun ikut mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Tapi kan Balo inginnya belmain dengan Cannie. Maca Cannie tega membialkan Balo main cendili." Namja kecil itu menunduk sedih. Sandeul pun memperhatikan Baro.

"Allaco. Cannie akan menemani Balo belmain." Ucapan Sandeul membuat Baro tersenyum sumringah.

"Ya sudah. _Appa _pergi dulu ya." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas kening putrinya. Sandeul hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Tolong jaga anakku." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Mereka ikut mengangguk seperti Sandeul. Setelahnya Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah Ilsan. Ia berpikir jika Sungmin akan kembali ke rumahnya. Bukan kah jika seorang istri sedang merajuk, pasti ia akan kembali kepada orang tuanya. Namun setelah Kyuhyun berpikir kembali, sepertinya tidak mungkin Sungmin kembali ke Ilsan.

Orang tua Sungmin sudah meninggal, dan rumah itu sudah di sita. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak mungkin kesana.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari ke tempat Jungmo. Pasti namja itu ada dibalik hilangnya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mengeluarkan ponsel nya, guna menghubungi Donghae.

'_Yoboseoyo.' _Terdengar suara Donghae dari seberang sana.

"Yoboseoyo Donghae-ah. Tolong beri tahu aku alamat kantor Jungmo." Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun mengatakan maksudnya.

'_Baiklah, akan aku kirim alamatnya.'_

"Ne, gomawo."

Kyuhyun pun segera memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Stelah melihat alamat yang terpampang di layar ponsel nya, ia pun segera melajukan mobil nya menuju alamat tersebut.

Setelah sampai di kantor Jungmo, Kyuhyun segera memarkirkan mobil nya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kantor itu. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun menghampiri _Receptionis_.

"Permisi. Saya ingin bertemu Kim Jungmo. Apa beliau ada di tempat?" Walaupun terburu-buru, Kyuhyun tidak melupakan tentang sopan santun.

"Maaf Tuan. Presdir Kim sedang tidak ada ditempat." Yeoja resepsionis itu menjawab.

"Bolehkah saya meminta alamat rumahnya?" Kyuhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia harus bertemu dengan Jungmo hari ini juga.

"Maaf Tuan. Kami tidak bisa memberi alamat rumah Tuan Kim tanpa persetujuan beliau." Ucapa yeoja itu dengan sopan.

"Tapi ini sangat penting. Dia mengenalku." Kyuhyun terus saja memaksa.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Tuan." Akhirnya yeoja itu memberikan alamat rumah Jungmo karena melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun. '_Sepertinya ini keadaan darurat_' pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, yeoja itu memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja berisi alamat rumah Jungmo.

Kyuhyun pun berterima kasih kepada yeoja itu lalu langsung segera meninggalkan loby kantor Jungmo. Namja itu tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia harus menanyakan langsung kepada Jungmo itu.

Setengah jam waktu yang Kyuhyun butuhkan untuk sampai kerumah itu. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil nya dan mendekati rumah Jungmo.

Ketika ia ingin memasuki gerbang, keluar lah tiga orang namja kekar yang Kyuhyun tebak merupakan anak buah Jungmo. Ketiga namja itu langsung menghadang jalan Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Jungmo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Memang ada urusan apa kau menanyakan Jungmo?" Satu dari ketiga namja kekar itu balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan nya, ini terlalu bertele-tele pikirnya. "Aku tau dia yang menculik istri ku."

Ketiga namja itu tertawa meledek Kyuhyun. "Hey Tuan, kau ini terlalu percaya diri. Untuk apa Tuan kami menculik istri anda. Memangnya istri anda secantik apa?" Ucap namja lainnya.

"Lagi pula Tuan Jungmo sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi percuma saja anda mencarinya kesini." Namja ketiga melanjutkan ucapan temannya tadi, masih sambil tertawa.

"Bilang padanya,bahwa aku akan kembali. Dan dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan istriku." Ancam Kyuhyun kepada ketiga namja itu. Lalu Kyuhyun memilih pergi dari rumah itu. Percuma saja ia lama-lama berada disana jika Jungmo tidak ada. Besok ia akan kembali kerumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu. Ya, sudah dua minggu terlewati. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar frustasi. Sungmin seakan hilang di telan bumi. Kyuhyun sudah mencari nya ke seluruh penjuru Seoul. Namun tidak jua menemukan istri tercintanya.

Ilsan? Minggu lalu Kyuhyun sudah mencari Sungmin ke tempat itu. Tempat kelahiran mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun hasil nya sama, NIHIL. Yeoja itu tidak ada disana. Tidak mungkin yeoja itu ke luar negeri kan?

Kesimpulan yang dapat di ambil oleh Kyuhyun adalah. Sungmin di culik.

Lalu, Siapa yang menculik istri nya? Jika pun penculik itu menginginkan uang tebusan, mengapa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang menghubunginya?

Tuduhannya tertuju kepada Jungmo. Namja itu ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin betul jika Jungmo yang ada dibalik semua ini. Tetapi bagaimana ia membuktikannya jika ia belum menemukan namja itu.

Minggu lalu Donghae menyarankan kepada Kyuhyun untuk menyuruh anak buahnya mencari Sungmin. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun memiliki perusahaan yang harus ia urus. Dan Kyuhyun pun menyetujui ide Donghae tersebut. Setiap jam Kyuhyun selalu menghubungi anak buah nya guna menanyakan apakah Sungmin sudah di temukan. Namun sampai saat ini, anak buah Kyuhyun belum menemukan Sungmin.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun baru saja mengurus beberapa dokumen. Walaupun pikirannya sedang kalut, tapi Kyuhyun bersikap professional. Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menghubungi anak buahnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukannya?" Tanpa sapaan, tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun langsung bertanya kepada orang diseberang sana.

'_Maaf Tuan. Kami belum menemukannya.'_

"Bodoh! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Ini sudah seminggu. Dan kalian belum menemukannya." Ini lah kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin menghilang, emosian.

'_Kami masih berusahan Tuan.'_

"Percuma aku membayar kalian jika begini." Nada suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi.

'_Kami akan berusaha lebih giat lagi Tuan.'_

"Jangan hanya membual. Buktikan jika kalian memang pantas untuk dibayar mahal." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponsel nya. Amarah nya kembali muncul. Sejak menghilangnya Sungmin, kini namja itu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nya.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada kursi nya, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Hahh, Chagi dimana kau sebenarnya? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap nya lirih.

Getaran ponsel nya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Namja itu melihat _ID Caller_ si penelpon, ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat nomor rumahnya lah yang menelpon. Perasaan nya menjadi tidak enak.

"Yoboseoyo."

'_Yoboseoyo Tuan. Maaf mengganggu.'_

"Ya, ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan penasaran.

'_Nona Sandeul demam Tuan. Dari tadi memanggil Nyonya Cho. Dan Nona Sandeul menolak untuk makan.'_

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

Setelah mematikan ponsel nya, Kyuhyun dengan tergesa meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Donghae. Aku pulang, Sandeul demam." Ucap Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengan Donghae di depan ruangannya. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah nya keluar kantor itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dengan segala macam cara Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membujuk Sandeul agar mau ke ruamh sakit. Untunglah yeoja kecil itu mau setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan '_Jika Eomma pulang dan melihat Sandeul sakit seperti ini, pasti Eomma sangat sedih. Memang Sandeul mau jika Eomma bersedih?'_

Ya, dan kalimat tersebut benar-benar manjur. Sandeul pun setuju untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ini pertama kali nya Sandeul demam, tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat khawatir.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter, Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lega. Ternyata anaknya hanya demam biasa. Dokter itu pun memberikan resep kepada Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun memutuskan untuk menebus nya terlebih dahulu.

Namun nafasnya tercekat, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat dirindukannya seminggu ini. Sungmin, istri nya itu sedang duduk di dekat _Apotek. _Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun pun langsung menghampiri yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tampak terkejut saat Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sayang, aku mencari mu kemana-mana. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasa bahagianya tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Ia begitu bersyukur karena sudah menemukan Sungmin.

Namun, bukan balasan atas pelukannya yang di terima Kyuhyun, akan tetapi yeoja itu mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa kau?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Yeoja itu pun berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan was-was.

"Sungmin. Ini aku, Kyuhyun, suami mu. Aku tahu pasti kau marah padaku." Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin. Benar, yeoja dihadapannya kini benar-benar Sungmin, Istrinya.

Sungmin pun menggelengkan kepala nya. "Tidak. Kau bukan suami ku. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Sayang, aku-"

"Jungmo!" Tanpa di duga, yeoja itu langsung berlari kearah belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan melihat Sungmin berada dalam pelukan seorang namja yang selama ini sudah Kyuhyun catat dengan baik dalam otaknya bahwa namja itu adalah musuh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun bingung, kenapa Sungmin tidak mengenal nya. Yeoja itu malah memeluk Jungmo.

"Jungmo. Namja itu terus menggangguku. Dia mengatakan jika dia adalah suami ku. Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya, Jungmo." Adu Sungmin kepada Jungmo.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, Sungmin memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'Namja itu'. _Apa Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya dan berniat untuk melupakannya?

"Tenang sayang, aku akan mengurusnya. Lebih baik kau kembali ke mobil, aku akan menyusul." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jungmo saat namja itu memanggil Sungmin dengan kata '_Sayang'. _Oh demi Tuhan, ingin sekali Kyuhyun memukul Jungmo saat ini juga. Namun ia sadar dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin saat yeoja itu beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun ingin mengejar Sungmin, namun langkahnya tertahan saat Jungmo menghadangnya.

"Minggir! Aku harus mengejar istri ku." Hardik Kyuhyun. Namun bukan nya menghindar, Jungmo malah tersenyum sinis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Percuma saja Cho. Dia tidak akan mengenalmu." Ucapan Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungmo kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinis nya. "Suami yang Sungmin ingat bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi Kim Jungmo. Dan kini tidak ada lagi Cho Sungmin, hanya ada Kim Sungmin."

Kyuhyun makin mengernyit bingung. "Tidak usah membual. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan kepada istriku?" Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menekankan kata Istri kepada Jungmo.

Lagi-lagi Jungmo tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau tau apa itu amnesia?"

"Huh?" Oke, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung.

"Ya. Seperti itu lah Sungmin sekarang. Dan yang Sungmin tahu, aku adalah suami nya. Bukan kau. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk untuk mu. Tapi bagi ku, ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan." Jungmo tampak menyeringai kepada Kyuhyun.

Dengan emosi Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju Jungmo. "Jangan macam-macam, brengsek! Dia istri ku. Bukan istri mu atau orang lain. Jangan membual."

"Aku tidak membual. Dan lepaskan cengkramanmu!" Jungmo berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

Jungmo kembali menahan Kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu ingin menyusul Sungmin.

"Dokter bilang, jika Sungmin terlalu dipaksa untuk mengingat tentang sesuatu, itu akan berakibat fatal. Jadi kau tahu sendiri Cho, apa konsekuensi nya jika kau menyusul Sungmin." Lagi-lagi ucapan Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sefatal itu kah?

"Cih! Aku tahu kau pasti membual. Aku akan menyusulnya." Kyuhyun akan kembali melangkah , namun terhenti saat dokter memanggilnya.

"Tuan Cho. Anak anda terus memanggil nama anda sejak tadi." Ucap Dokter itu.

Jungmo pun seakan tidak perduli, dan memilih meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Kini Kyuhyun kembali bingung, ia harus menyusul Sungmin atau melihat Sandeul.

"Tuan Cho." Dokter itu kembali memanggil Kyuhyun membuat namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'_Sungmin.'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Annyeong ^^**

**Huwaaa, udah berapa lama gak update? Maaf ya chingudeul. Terlalu sibuk mengantisipasi Album ke 7 Oppars.**

**Gimana menurut kalian tentang MAMACITA? DAEBAKKKK right?**

**Apalagi ada adegan Kyu daddy raba-raba Ming mommy. Aku gak berhenti teriak liat adegan itu.**

**Terus pas di MuBank kemarin, Kyu daddy menatap Ming mommy pas nyanyi Shirt. Terlalu senang dengan KyuMin moment di album MAMACITA jadi lupa update deh T.T**

**Udah gitu, KyuMin family sama-sama buka café baru. MomHouse dan Wiki Caffe. M&amp;W, sekilas hanya dibalik saja kan. Lagi lagi tentang Kyumin. Dan yang lebih bikin exited pas ada Pigura Sungmin di MomHouse café. huwaaa, jangan-jangan daddy yang taruh disitu foto nya.**

**Oke, mungkin ini cuap-cuap gak jelas. Aku Cuma ingin mengekspresikan perasaan ku selama seminggu ini.**

**Oh iya, mudah-mudahan belum pada bosen sama ceritanya ya. Beberapa chapter lagi tamat kok.**

**Sekian cuap-cuap nya ^^**

**And last, REVIEWW PELISSSSS! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 9

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo (s), OOC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin di taman itu, pikiran yeoja itu menjadi kalut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun, karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Yesung sekarang Sandeul menghilang.

Kyuhyun salah paham. Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu seakan tidak mau peduli dengan apapun alasan Sungmin. Yeoja itu ingin sekali mengatakan jika Yesung hanya temannya.

Yesung merupakan kakak kelas Sungmin di _Senior High School _di Ilsan, sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak mengenalnya, Yesung sudah lulus saat Kyuhyun baru masuk. Dan Ryeowook, yeoja itu adalah tetangga Sungmin. Ryeowook berbeda sekolah dengan Sungmin.

Suatu hari Ryeowook ingin mengajak Sungmin bermain kerumahnya, jadilah ia menjemput Sungmin di sekolahnya. Saat itu Sungmin sedang berjalan bersama Yesung, mereka cukup dekat karena Sungmin dan Yesung berada dalam satu _ekstrakulikuler _ yang sama. Dan seketika Ryeowook jatuh cinta kepada Yesung. Tentu saja sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sungmin mengenalkan Ryeowook kepada Yesung. Tidak lama setelah itu merekapun –Yesung dan Ryeowook- meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Jadi mana mungkin Sungmin berselingkuh dengan Yesung. Bahkan saat di taman tadi Yesung mengatakan jika ia dan Ryeowook sudah menikah di Jepang.

Sungmin terus menangis selama berjalan. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sandeul,namun setelah jauh berjalan, ia baru menyadari jika tas nya tertinggal di taman. Namun ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tas nya, tujuannya saat ini adalah menemukan Sandeul.

Namun Sungmin tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelah ini.

"Tuan, bukan kah itu istri Cho Kyuhyun." Jungmo dan anak buah nya tanpa sengaja melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan sendirian, dan demi apa yeoja itu berjalan malam-malam seperti ini dipinggir jalan. Jiwa posesif Jungmo tiba-tiba bangun, ia mengutuk Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik.

"Apakah perlu kita menculiknya?" Ucap anak buah Jungmo yang lain.

"Tidak, kita lihat dulu apa yang dia lakukan." Jungmo mengatakan itu sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih asyik berjalan.

Namun matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin terserempet mobil saat ingin menyebrang di perempatan jalan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jungmo dan anak buah nya langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

Jungmo langsung bersimpuh di dekat Sungmin. Kemudian menatap berang kepada si penabrak yang sejak tadi meminta maaf karena ia tidak melihat. Jungmo tau namja si penabrak itu sedang mabuk. Dengan kesal Jungmo mencengkram kerah namja itu.

_**BUAGHH**_

Satu pukulan Jungmo daratkan tepat di rahang namja itu.

"Brengsek kau! Apa kau tidak melihatnya, huh? Dimana matamu?"

_**BUAGH**_

Satu pukulan lagi Jungmo daratkan di ulu hati namja itu. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut namja itu.

"Habisi dia!" Ucap Jungmo kepada anak buah nya. Dan seketika tiga anak buah nya pun memukul namja itu sampai babak belur. Bukan hanya memukul dan menendang, tetapi juga menginjak-injak namja itu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Jungmo pun menyuruh anak buah nya untuk segera mengantarkannya kerumah sakit. Sungmin butuh pertolongan medis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jungmo sedang duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Yeoja itu tidak mengalami luka serius, ia hanya tersenggol mobil itu. Mungkin karena Sungmin yang terlalu lelah, sehingga yeoja itu pingsan.

Dan saat ini Jungmo terus menunggu Sungmin sadar. Selama menunggu Sungmin sadar, namja itu terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan intens. Menurut Jungmo kecantikan Sungmin tidak berubah sama sekali.

Salah jika orang menganggap perasaan Jungmo kepada Sungmin hanya obsesi semata. Sebenarnya Jungmo benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, namun cara nya yang salah. Ia terlalu posesif dan juga berambisi memiliki Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin melarikan diri dari pernikahan mereka sembilan tahun lalu, orang tua Jungmo marah besar. Ayah nya merasa di permalukan oleh keluarga Sungmin. Dan Orang Tua Jungmo memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan tersebut dan hutang keluarga Sungmin tidak jadi terlunaskan. Dan karena siapa Sungmin melarikan diri? Cho Kyuhyun. Jungmo baru mengetahui jika Kyuhyun yang menolak kerja sama dengan nya adalah Kyuhyun yang merebut Sungmin-nya dulu.

Jungmo tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat kelopak mata yeoja itu perlahan terbuka. Jungmo memasang senyum terbaiknya, sebenarnya itu lebih tepat di sebut seringaian.

"Hai sayang, sudah bangun?" Ucapan Jungmo membuat Sungmin langsung tersadar lalu menatap namja yang memanggilnya. Seketika tubuh Sungmin membeku.

"Mengapa aku bisa berada disini? Dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Sungmin bertanya sambil berusaha bangun dari tidur nya, namun kepala nya berdenyut nyeri saat ia mencoba bangun. Jungmo melihat yeoja itu meringis.

"Jangan bangun dulu, kau harus istirahat." Ucap Jungmo dengan lembut. Dia tidak mau membuat suasana menjadi keruh.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih. Mata yeoja itu sudah berkaca-kaca, ia takut berada di dekat Jungmo.

"Tidak." Tegas Jungmo.

"Apa maksud mu dengan tidak?" Sungmin menatap Jungmo heran.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Jungmo membalas tatapan Sungmin.

"Jangan gila Jungmo. Aku sudah menikah sekarang. Kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk pulang."

Jungmo kembali menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap tidak akan melepasmu."

Jungmo pun berdiri dari duduk nya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak Jungmo. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya atas ucapan Jungmo.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Suami mu dan juga ehm- mungkin anakmu." Ancam Jungmo.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku pura-pura amnesia. Aku tidak mau."

Kini Sungmin sudah berada di rumah Jungmo. Tentu saja dengan pemaksaan dari namja itu. Sangat mudah membawa Sungmin kerumah nya, hanya menyuntik Sungmin dengan obat tidur lalu Jungmo tinggal membawanya.

"Jadi kau memilih Suami dan anak mu mati, hah?" Jungmo menekankan ancamannya kepada Sungmin.

Yeoja itu kembali menangis. "Mengapa kau tega sekali Jungmo." Ucapnya lirih.

"Pilihan ada di tangan mu Sungmin."

Sungmin mengusap air mata nya lalu menatap Jungmo dengan yakin. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Ya, Sungmin tidak mau jika Jungmo melakukan hal buruk kepada Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Sungmin tau Jungmo adalah orang yang nekat. Dan tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sandeul. Ia mencoba tersenyum, ia tidak ingin Sandeul melihat wajah muram nya. Namja itu masih memikirkan pertemuannya tadi dengan Jungmo. Sungmin amnesia? Bagaimana bisa? Apa ia mengalami kecelakaan? Atau Jungmo sengaja melakukannya?

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak yakin jika Sungmin benar-benar amnesia. Ia melihat nya dimata Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengatakan tidak mengenalnya, tetapi mata nya seperti mengatakan '_Mianhae'_ kepada Kyuhyun. Entah lah, Kyuhyun juga bingung.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping ranjang Sandeul, putri nya it uterus menggumamkan kata '_Eomma' _dan _'Appa' _. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap kening putri nya, terasa hangat karena Sandeul sedang demam.

Kyuhyun tidak akantinggal diam begitu saja. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jungmo merebut Sungmin dari nya dan juga Sandeul.

"Tenang saja, nak. _Appa_ akan membawa _Eomma_ kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tekad.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungmo dan Sungmin kini sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Jungmo. Tentu saja ke rumah Jungmo, mana mungkin namja itu akan membawa Sungmin kembali kerumah Kyuhyun.

"Kau puas?" Ucap Sungmin dingin kepada Jungmo. Yeoja itu menatap Jungmo yang sedang menyetir.

Jungmo terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Akting mu sangat bagus, sayang."

Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil. "Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura amnesia?" Ucap nya lirih.

"Cukup aku saja yang tahu alasannya. Dan kau , cukup meneruskan akting mu yang sangat bagus itu." Jungmo melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin. Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang asik melihat keluar jendela.

"Oh, apakah kau melihat wajah tersiksa nya tadi? Aku benar-benar senang melihatnya." Ucapan Jungmo membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Jungmo? Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku dan Kyuhyun menjauh, kau cukup membawaku pergi jauh darinya. Tetapi mengapa harus seperti ini?" Ucap Sungmin frustasi.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membawa mu pergi jauh?" Jungmo mengedipkan sebelah mata nya kepada Sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, sayang." Jungmo mencoba menyentuh pipi Sungmin, namun secepat kilat yeoja itu menepisnya. Dan yeoja itu kembali membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Ia malas berbicara dengan Jungmo.

Sedangkan Jungmo tidak henti-henti nya menebar senyum kemenangannya. Oh, betapa bahagia nya dia.

Setelah sampai di rumah megah nya, Jungmo langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memasuki rumah itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Sungmin menghentakkan tangan Jungmo agar melepaskannya. Setelah itu, Sungmin berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah Jungmo.

Apa kalian berpikir mengapa Sungmin tidak melarikan diri saja? Tentu saja ide gila itu sudah terngiang dalam otak nya. Namun ia mengingat ancaman Jungmo. Ya, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ini demi keselamatan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Lagi pula Jungmo tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya, mungkin belum.

Sungmin pun segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang selama dua minggu ini menjadi kamar nya. Ia bersyukur Jungmo tidak memaksanya untuk tidur sekamar dengan namja itu.

Jungmo mengikuti langkah Sungmin sampai masuk kedalam kamar yeoja itu.

"Mengapa kau berada disini?" Sungmin menatap Jungmo waspada saat melihat namja itu ikut masuk kedalam kamar nya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Lusa, kau harus ikut dengan ku ke kantor."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kantor?"

Jungmo mengangguk. "Ya. Kantor ku."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada penolakan Sungmin." Jungmo menyela ucapan Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon Sungmin, Jungmo memilih untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan mengunci nya dari luar.

Di kunci? Ya, tentu saja. Jika pintu itu tidak dikunci bisa saja Sungmin mencoba untuk melarikan diri seperti saat pertama yeoja itu di bawa kerumah ini.

Setelah Jungmo keluar dari kamar itu, Sungmin pun memilih untuk duduk pada ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Yeoja itu memeluk lutut nya sendiri, dan tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata sudah berjatuhan membasahi pipi chubby yeoja itu.

"Kyu, maaf kan aku." Ucap nya sambil terisak.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun tadi dirumah sakit, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun sedang frustasi. Sungmin kembali teringat ucapan Jungmo.

"Sandeul, maafkan _Eomma."_

Ya, Sungmin juga tahu jika Sandeul sedang sakit dan Kyuhyun yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jungmo yang mengatakannya. Tetapi Jungmo memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan menyuruh yeoja itu berpura-pura amnesia.

_Sungmin. Ini aku, Kyuhyun, suami mu. Aku tahu pasti kau marah padaku._

Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang dalam otaknya.

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak mungkin marah padamu." Yeoja itu kembali terisak. Kalau saja ia tidak nekad mencari Sandeul seorang diri, mungkin ia tidak berada di tempat ini. Tetapi ia harus menjalani nya. Hidup itu memang sebuah pilhan.

Ia menurut, maka Kyuhyun dan Sandeul selamat.

Atau..

Ia kabur, maka kereka dalam bahaya.

Sungmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko, maka dengan berat hati ia mengikuti apa yang Jungmo inginkan. Asal keluarganya selamat, karena hanya Kyuhyun dan Sandeul lah yang ia miliki.

Perlahan yeoja itu membaringkan tubuh nya dan mencoba memejam kan mata. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menjalani ini. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Ya, Semoga.

Tapi sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sandeul menuju kamar yeoja kecil itu. Sandeul tertidur di mobil saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Dokter sudah mengatakan jika Sandeul hanya terserang demam biasa, oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk membawa putri nya pulang.

Setelah selesai merebahkan putri nya di ranjang kecil milik putri nya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk beristirahat di ruang kerja nya. Iamasih memikirkan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

Jadi benar, jika Jungmo yang berada di balik semua ini. Tetapi apa yang telah Jungmo lakukan sampai Sungmin bisa lupa dengannya begitu saja. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke kantor Jungmo besok. Untuk mencari tahu nya.

'_Ya, aku harus kesana untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kantor Jungmo di hebohkan dengan berita kedatangan Bos mereka bersama seorang yeoja, yang di duga sebagai kekasih atasan mereka. Bisik-bisik para pegawai sudah terdengar sejak Jungmo dan Sungmin memasuki pintu masuk kantor tersebut.

Jungmo tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangannya, tidak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin membuat para pegawai wanitanya menatap iri kepada Sungmin. HJungmo juga tampak sesekali menyapa pegawai yang ia temui.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Jungmo. Yeoja itu ingin protes sebenarnya atas tindakan semena-mena Jungmo. Tapi ia tau itu akan percuma. Namja ini tidak mau di bantah, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Mengingat Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi bertanya-tanya apa namja itu baik-baik saja. Ia melihat dengan betul bagaimana kacau nya keadaan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Jungmo menutup pintu. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di dalam ruangan Jungmo. Namja itu menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau, tunggu disini!" Titah Jungmo. Sungmin hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungmo.

Jungmo pun segera menghampiri kursi kebanggaannya, dan melakukan rutinitas nya sebagai direktur perusahaan tersebut. Ia mengumpat saat melihat beberapa dokumen tentang perkembangan perusahaannya. Penolakan kerja sama yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa perusahaan lainnya menolak kerja sama dengannya. Ini membuat kerugian besar bagi perusahaannya.

Beberapa perusahaan yang sudah bekerja sama dengannya pun memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak yang sudah dibuat. Dan ini semua karena Cho Corp dan Presdir di perusahaan tersebut, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali mendatangi Jungmo di perusahaannya. Tidak mungkin ia diam saja sementara ia mengetahui bahwa istri nya sedang bersama Jungmo dalam keadaan amnesia. Jungmo bukan tidak mungkin memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk memperdaya Sungmin, atau lebih parah nya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia tidak dapat menerima itu.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi Kibum untuk menemani Sandeul di rumahnya. Putri kecil nya itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Setelah menghubungi Kibum, ia pun menghampiri Sandeul di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat putri nya masih terlelap. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghampiri Sandeul, ia duduk di samping tubuh Sandeul yang masih terlelap.

Di kecup nya kening Sandeul dengan lembut. Namun kecupan itu membuat Sandeul terbangun.

"_Appa, _apa _Eomma_ cudah pulang?" Tanya Sandeul dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Belum chagi, _Appa _baru akan menjemputnya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yacudah, _Appa_ jemput _Eomma_ cekalang. Cannie ingin cepat-cepat beltemu _Eomma." _ Sandeul mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, agar namja itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah putri nya.

"Arraso. Sebentar lagi Kibum _Ahjumma_ akan kemari bersama Sandeul. Kau harus banyak istirahat, arrachi?"

Sandeul hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus membawa Sungmin pulang. Ia tahu Jungmo sedang memanfaatkan keadaan Sungmin demi kepentingannya. Dan ia yakin itu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

"_Appa akan membawa Eomma pulang chagi. Appa berjanji."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Dejavu._ Sungmin seperti pernah melakukan kegiatan ini, menunggu di ruangan sang suami yang sedang bekerja. Namun bedanya ini bukan ruangan suaminya. Ini ruangan Jungmo, dan ini seperti neraka baginya.

Kalau saja Jungmo tidak mengancamnya, sudah dipastikan yeoja itu akan melarikan diri sejak awal. Tetapi dengan seenaknya Jungmo mengancamnya. Sialan benar namja itu.

Sungmin pun kembali terduduk saat tersadar dimana sekarang ia berada. hampir saja ia terlelap, dan jika itu terjadi bukan tidak mungkin jungmo akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu membawaku kesini. Lebih baik aku menunggu dirumahmu dari pada di ruangan ini." Dengan berani Sungmin berkata dingin kepada Jungmo.

Biasanya emosi Jungmo akan timbul ketika Sungmin sedang berbicara seperti ini, namun tanpa di duga namja itu malah tertawa.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih berduaan berdua denganku dirumah? Begitukah maumu sayang?"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan pertanyaan Jungmo. Sungmin benar-benar sudah muak dengan namja itu, tapi sekali lagi, ia bertahan demi Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

Sekali lagi ucapan dingin dari Sungmin terlontar, Jungmo berniat untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Namun dering telpon menginterupsi langkahnya. Namja itu pun segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, suruh dia langsung keruanganku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungmo langsung menutup telpon tersebut. Dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari gelagat namja itu yang ingin menghampirinya, segera berdiri guna menghindari namja itu. Namun percuma, Jungmo sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram tangannya. Tubuh Sungmin menegang dan tampak gemetar. Yeoja itu tidak mau di sentuh oleh Jungmo.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu sayang." Jungmo pun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sungmin, kemudian menarik pelan tangan yeoja itu untuk sampai di meja nya. Mendekati kursi kebanggaannya.

"Mengapa sulit sekali untuk menakhlukanmu Kim Sungmin." Ucap Jungmo seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mencoba menepis tangan itu. "Lepaskan. Namaku Cho Sungmin bukan Kim Sungmin." Protes Sungmin, merasatak terima dengan panggilan Jungmo.

Jungmo pun semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sungmin, kedua tanganannya sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang yeoja itu. Dengan perlahan, Jungmo menarik tubuh Sungmin agar semakin rapat ketubuhnya.

Sungmin mencoba untuk berontak dari rengkuhan namja itu, namun percuma tenaga namja itu lebih besar daripada tenaganya.

"Kau milikku Sungmin." Dengan seduktif Jungmo mencium dan mengendus leher mulus Sungmin.

Namja itu mendorong dengan pelan tubuh dalam pelukannya. Membuat Sungmin menabrak pelan meja kerja Jungmo. Karena terbawa nafsu, Jungmo pun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di meja tersebut.

Masih dengan menciumi leher Sungmin, Jungmo mengelus dengan seduktif punggung yeoja itu. Sungmin semakin memberontak dalam dekapan Jungmo. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong tubuh Jungmo, namun semakin ia mencobanya, semakin kuat pula pelukan Jungmo.

_Krieetttt_

Seorang namja membuka pintu ruang tersebut, namun tubuhnya terpaku sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu membuat jantung nya seakan-akan berhenti. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya dua orang yang ada didepannya ini.

Jungmo pun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sungmin, dan berpura-pura terkejut.

"Ah, ada Cho Kyuhyun ternyata."

Sungmin menegang mendengar Jungmo menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi pintu membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Istri nya, Sungmin, sedang dicumbu oleh namja lain.

"Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri saat sedang berduaan?" Ucap Jungmo sambil melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Sungmin , dan membantu yeoja itu turun dari meja.

Sungmin tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak mungkin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah pucat seperti ini.

"Tapi ia adalah-"

"Ah, sepertinya kami harus pergi." Jungmo menginterupsi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya." Bisik Jungmo tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin naik pitam.

"Ayo chagi, kita harus ke rumah sakit." Jungmo pun menghela Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin memasang wajah seperti biasa dan mengikuti Jungmo.

"Kim Jungmo, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Kyuhyun saat Jungmo dan Sungmin hendak melewati pintu.

"Maaf sekali Tuan Cho. Tapi aku harus mengantarkan istri ku memeriksa kandungannya."

"Apa?" Ucapan Jungmo membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Sungmin pun terkejut, tp ia pikir ini salah satu rencana jahat Jungmo.

"Kami harus bergegas." Jungmo pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam mematung di pintu ruangannya. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, Jungmo terus menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"_Rasakan kau Cho Kyuhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, huh? Apa lagi rencana yang kau buat Kim Jungmo?"

Kini Jungmo dan Sungmin berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dan jungmo benar-benar membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sungmin pikir tadi Jungmo hanya berbohong.

"Kita memang harus memeriksa kandunganmu sayang." Jungmo menatap Sungmin sekilas dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti.

"Jangan bercanda Jungmo." Sungmin menatap tajam namja itu. Hey, ini bukan hal yang patut untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon.

"Kau pikir _morning sick_ yang selama ini kau alami karena apa?"

Ya benar, sudah dua minggu ini Sungmin mengalami mual saat bangun tidur. Tapi yeoja itu berpikir jika itu hanya sakit biasa.

"Aku sedang mengandung? Anak Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Tidak. Itu anakmu denganku." Ucap Jungmo dengan tegas.

"Tidak mungkin Jungmo. Kita tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Mana mungkin ini anakmu." Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan tajam. Mana mungkin ini anak Jungmo,mereka tidak pernah berhubungan. Dan tidak akan pernah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ia tetap anakku."

Sungmin tidak peduli lagi apa yang Jungmo ucapkan. Yang ia yakini ini adalah anaknya bersama Kyuhyun. Ada rasa bahagia dalam hatinya. Tetapi mengingat wajah Kyuhyun tadi, pasti namja itu sangat kecewa. Tapi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun percaya padanya. Ya, pasti Kyuhyun yakin jika anak dalam kandungannya adalah anak Kyuhyun, bukan Jungmo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungmo dan Sungmin kini sudah sampai dirumah Jungmo. Mereka berdua pun kini sudah berada dikamar Sungmin.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Jungmo melepas Jas nya dan melemparnya ke ranjang Sungmin.

"Aku akan mandi di kamar ku. Tapi aku akan tidur disini."

"Apa maksud mu?" Sungmin keberatan dengan ucapan Jungmo. Tidak, ia akan mengikuti apapun ucapan Jungmo, tetapi tidak dengan tidur bersama.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sungmin, Jungmo berlalu meninggalkan yeoja itu. Setelah Jungmo keluar dari kamar itu, Sungmin pun memilih untuk duduk di ranjang.

Namun perhatiannya beralih ke Jas yang Jungmo pakai tadi, dengan penasaran ia pun merogoh kantung Jas tersebut. Dan, Bingo! Ia menemukan ponsel.

Dengan sedikit gemetar ia pun menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada disini. Ia pun sadar, Jungmo tidak akan melakukan hal yang kejam seperti apa yang namja itu bilang. Karena Sungmin mengetahui, Jungmo adalah orang yang baik, tetapi karena obsesi nya ia menjadi jahat.

Yeoja itu mengetikkan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif.'_

Sungmin pun terus mencoba mendial nomor Kyuhyun. Namu hasil nya tetap sama. Ponsel namja itu tidak aktif.

"Bagaimana ini? Siapa lagi yang bisa aku hubungi." Sungmin pun bergumam sambil mengingat-ngingat nomor yang ia kenal.

"Ah, Hyukkie. Semoga nomornya aktif."

Dengan segera Sungmin mendial nomor Eunhyuk.

'_Yebeosoyo.'_

"Ah Hyukkie." Sungmin memekik senang, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya.

'_Ne. Nuguseoyo_?'

"Hyukkie, ini aku Sungmin."

'_Minnie? Benarkah ini kau. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang-'_

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan Hyuk. Tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku diancam oleh Jungmo, tolong beritahu Kyuhyun untuk tidak gegabah."

'_Sungmin. Kau benar baik-baik saja?'_

"Iya Hyukkie. Dan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun." Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

'_Aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun sekarang.'_

"Tidak. Jangan Hyuk. Kyuhyun pasti akan kemari. Aku takut Jungmo akan nekat melukai Kyuhyun dan Sandeul jika tahu Kyuhyun kemari karena aku menelponmu."

'_Arraso. Aku sangat khawatir padamu Minnie.'_

"Nan-"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati kamar tersebut. Dengan terburu Sungmin menutup sambungan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Huwaaa, annyeong ^^_

_Sudah berapa lama FF ini terabaikan? 3 Minggu T_T_

_Maaf chingudeul, aku sibuk karena persiapan masuk kuliah. Tapi akhirnya update kan ^^ Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^_

_Oh iya, Bagaimana Album MAMACITA nya? AYAYA ^^_

_Kalian dapat PC siapa? Aku dapat PC mommy semoq, Sungmin ^^_

_Besok SS6 yah, semoga banyak KyuMin moment ya .. Ini harapan semua JOYers pastinya._

_Thank's buat yang udah review di chap kemarin ^^_

_Siapa yang bilang mommy amnesia beneran? Engga kok, mana mungkin aku membuat mommy melupakan daddy T.T_

_Oke deh, sekian cuap-cuap nya ^^_

_And Last, REVIEW PELISSS ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Tidak. Jangan Hyuk. Kyuhyun pasti akan kemari. Aku takut Jungmo akan nekat melukai Kyuhyun dan Sandeul jika tahu Kyuhyun kemari karena aku menelponmu."

'_Arraso. Aku sangat khawatir padamu Minnie.'_

"Nan-"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati kamar tersebut. Dengan terburu Sungmin menutup sambungan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin?"

* * *

Elfjoy137 present

KYUMIN FANFICTION

**Do You Remember ?**

Chapter 10

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin , and other cast

Rate : T

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo (s), OOC, kosa kata yang berantakan

DLDR

Please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya orang tuanya, Sungmin punya orang tuanya, Kyumin punya JOYER, tapi FF ini murni milik saya. So, jangan ada yang nyontek ya ^^

.

.

~JOYER~

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin?"

Selamat.

Tepat saat Jungmo memasuki kamar itu, Sungmin berhasil menaruh ponsel Jungmo ketempat semula.

"T-tidak ada." Sungmin menjawabnya dengan gugup.

Melihat kegugupan Sungmin, Jungmo pun mendekatinya. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamar itu. Dia benar-benar serius mengatakan ingin tidur bersama Sungmin sepertinya.

Jungmo mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Sedangkan yeoja itu bergeser, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Jungmo.

"Ya!"

Namun tanpa disangka Sungmin, Jungmo menarik tangannya dan dengan cepat merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya. Membuat Sungmin terkunci dalam pelukan namja itu.

"Lepaskan aku Jungmo!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong dada Jungmo agar melepaskan pelukannya. Namun bukannya melepas, Jungmo malah semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"Kenapa Sungmin?"

"Eoh?" Pertanyaan ambigu Jungmo membuat Sungmin berhenti meronta.

"Kenapa kau memilih Kyuhyun. Aku yang terlebih dahulu mengenal dan memilikimu." Ucap Jungmo dengan lirih tepat di telinga Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun." Sungmin berkata dengan pasti.

"Tapi aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu."

"Tidak Jungmo. Tidak. Ini bukan cinta, kau hanya terobsesi." Sungmin kembali mendorong dada Jungmo. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Cih! Obsesi katamu? Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Desis Jungmo. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Jungmo mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga berbaring di ranjang, dan secepat kilat menindih tubuh Sungmin.

Kedua tangannya mencekal tangan Sungmin. Yeoja itu melotot kaget melihat perlakuan Jungmo. Ia pun mencoba melepas cekalan tangan Jungmo, tapi tidak bisa. Tangan Jungmo sangat kuat, tidak mungkin tenaga Sungmin dapat menandinginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin kembali memberontak. Sedangkan Jungmo, ia malah menyeringai melihat Sungmin meronta dibawah nya. Ini kesempatan emas baginya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, seberapa besar cintaku ini." Jungmo mencoba untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin, namun secepat kilat Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya kesamping, sehingga kecupan Jungmo hanya mendarat ke pipi chubby nya.

"Tidak Jungmo! Jangan! Aku mohon lepaskan aku." Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Jungmo terus mencoba untuk mencium bibir Sungmin, tapi Sungmin terus menghindar.

"Diamlah sayang, nikmati saja." Karena tidak berhasil mencium bibir Sungmin, namja itu mengalihkan kecupannya ke leher mulus Sungmin.

"Hiks …" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Air mata pun sudah mengalir membasahi wajah tidak mau disentuh Jungmo seperti ini.

Mendengar isakan Sungmin membuat Jungmo mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat wajah Sungmin. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Sungmin yang basah oleh air mata. Entah mengapa dada nya menjadi sesak melihat hal itu.

Dengan tergesa Jungmo pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus terisak di kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Brakkk**_

Jungmo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Perasaan kesal bercampur sesal membuat dada nya sesak. Nafas nya memburu mengingat bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaan Sungmin saat Jungmo mencoba menciumnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia menjadi selemah ini?

Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Jika ia lemah, maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya lagi. Terutama Kyuhyun, namja itu tidak boleh merebut Sungmin lagi.

"Argghht!"

Jungmo pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat merebut Sungmin kembali?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebut Sungmin dariku lagi Cho."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cannie ingin mencali _Eomma."_

"Sandeul, tunggu, kau belum sembuh sayang."

Eunhyuk baru saja memasuki rumah Kyuhyun dan terkejut saat melihat Sandeul berlari menuruni tangga, dan Kyuhyun mengejar yeoja kecil itu.

"Hey hey, ada apa ini?" Eunhyuk menutup pintu utama rumah megah Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie _Ahcumma_." Sandeul berlari kea rah Eunhyuk. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk pun berjongkok guna menangkap tubuh mungil Sandeul.

"Ada apa baby Cannie?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Cannie ingin mencali _Eomma. _Tapi _Appa_ melalang Cannie. Cannie cangat melindukan _Eomma, Ahjumma."_ Ucap Sandeul dengan nada sedih. Eunhyuk pun menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan dari namja itu.

"Sandeul marah karena aku tidak membawa Sungmin pulang, ia ingin mencari Sungmin sendiri dan mengatakan…" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus, membuat Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya.

"Mengatakan apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Sandeul mengatakan bahwa aku sangat payah karena tidak bisa mencari Sungmin."

Eunhyuk hampir saja meledakkan tawa nya jika tidak mengingat bahwa Sandeul sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh. Yeoja itu pun melepaskan pelukan Sandeul.

"Chagi. _Ahjumma _akan membawa _Eomma _mu pulang. Jangan bersedih, arrachi?" Eunhyuk pun menghapus air mata di pipi yeoja kecil itu.

"Benalkah?" Tanya Sandeul antusias. Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dengan pasti, tidak lupa tersenyum agar Sandeul percaya kepadanya.

"Ne. Sekarang Cannie kembali ke kamar. Baby Cannie harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh. Jika _eomma _pulang, pasti dia akan sedih melihat Cannie sakit seperti ini."Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk yeoja kecil itu. Sandeul pun mengerucutkan bibir nya dan dia mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk dan juga Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamar." Kyuhyun mendekati Eunhyuk dan Sandeul. Namja itu sudah bersiap untuk menggendong Sandeul, namun bocah itu malah kembali memeluk leher Eunhyuk. Bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Cannie tidak mau belcama _appa. Ahjumma,_tolong antalkan Cannie ke kamal, bica?" Sandeul bicara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Eunhyuk pun menatap Kyuhyun seakan meminta izin kepadanya. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menggendong Sandeul,dan membawa yeoja kecil itu ke kamarnya. Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan wajah itu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit, mengingat tentang keadaan keluarganya saat ini. "Aku…. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Sungmin amnesia, dan terlebih lagi sekarang dia bersama Jungmo. Belum lagi Sandeul yang sangat rewel. Aku harus bagaimana, Hyuk-ah?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Eunhyuk pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan prihatin. "Sungmin tidak amnesia, Kyuhyun. Dia baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya heran.

"Sungmin semalam menelpon ku." Kata Eunhyuk memulai ceritanya.

Seketika Kyuhyun pun menegakkan tubuhnya."Sungmin…. Menelponmu? Tapi bagaimana…."

"Jungmo mengancamnya. Sungmin sekarang berada di rumah Jungmo." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun pun mengepalkan tangannya. Ternyata benar, Jungmo pasti ada dibalik semua ini. Tanpa banyak waktu Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri. Namun saat akan bergegas, Eunhyuk menghalangi langkahnya.

"Tidak Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh gegabah. Saat ini Sungmin dijaga ketat. Kau akan kalah jika menghadapinya sendirian." Eunhyuk mencoba memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak bolehgegabah seperti ini. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan Sungmin jika ia mendatangi rumah Jungmo sekarang.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba menahan emosi nya yang sedang berada di puncak. Benar kata Eunhyuk, Jungmo adalah orang yang nekat. Jangan sampai ia mencelakai Sungmin.

"Aku akan menghubungi Donghae dan juga Siwon. Kita harus membuat sebuah rencana." Ucap Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Kini mereka, Kyuhyun Eunhyuk Donghae Siwon dan juga Kibum sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mereka datang tepat tiga puluh menit setelah Eunhyuk menelpon. Eunhyuk pun sudah menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun yang menelponnya. Kini mereka semua sedang membuat sebuah rencana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar bisa membawa Sungmin keluar dari rumah itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada intinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkenal dengan ide-ide briliannya saat bekerja. Namun saat ini otaknya seakan lumpuh, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Oke, kita harus membuat Jungmo keluar dari rumah tanpa membawa Sungmin. Dan kita harus membuat semua anak buahnya ikut bersama Jungmo. Lalu kita menyusup kedalam untuk membawa Sungmin." Donghae pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya.

"Tapi, apa yang membuat Jungmo bisa meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon. Kemudian mereka semua terdiam dan memikirkan caranya.

"Ah, aku punya ide." Ucap Kibum memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Kibum.

Mereka kini sedang mengintai rumah Jungmo. Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon dan Donghae. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sedang menjaga Sandeul dirumah.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil. Menurut pengamatanku, Jungmo itu orang yang senang mencari masalah. Apalagi jika kau yang menantangnya. Pasti dia akan pergi menemuimu." Ucap Kibum dengan yakin.

Ya, Kibum berencana membuat seolah-olah Kyuhyun menantang Jungmo berduel untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Dan saat melihat beberapa mobil keluar dari kediaman Jungmo, Kibum pun tersenyum. Tepat dugaannya, pasti Jungmo membawa anak buahnya.

Saat merasa mobil-mobil itu sudah jauh. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon pun bergegas keluar dari mobil sedangkan Kibum menunggu di dalam mobil sambil mengawasi suasana.

Donghae berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan. Saat dirasa aman, mereka pun memasuki gerbang tersebut dan berjalan ke arah rumah Jungmo. Keadaan nya benar-benar sepi. Pasti Jungmo hanya menempatkan beberapa anak buahnya di dekat Sungmin, mereka pasti bisa menghadapinya.

Saat mereka sampai di dalam rumah itu, kembali suasana sepi yang mereka lihat.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun pun memanggil Sungmin untuk mengetahui dimana Sungmin berada. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin ada di lantai dua, berada di ujung tangga.

Namun senyum Kyuhyun luntur saat Jungmo muncul dibelakang Sungmin. Seketika itu pula, muncul beberapa orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku huh?" Jungmo menyeringai. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ternyata Jungmo tidak bisa di remehkan.

"Brengsek kau Jungmo. Cepat kemari dan lawan aku !" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Jungmo pun tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu Tuan Cho yang terhormat." Dengan santainya Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sedangkan yeoja itu sudah menangis sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun semakin naik pitam saat Jungmo dengan seenaknya memeluk istri nya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan untuk menghampiri Jungmo, namun beberapa anak buah Jungmo menghalanginya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghajar mereka, namun dia kalah jumlah. Siwon dan Donghae yang berusaha melawan mereka pun kini sudah tidak berdaya dalam cengkraman anak buah Jungmo. Melihat hal itu, Jungmo pun semakin tertawa puas.

Jungmo pun menggiring Sungmin untuk menuruni tangga. Saat ia sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun, Jungmo kembali memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram, ia mencoba berontak. Sebuah pukulan pun Kyuhyun dapatkan tepat di perutnya, membuat ia merintih kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin berteriak saat melihat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan anak buah Jungmo. Sungmin ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun Jungmo mencekal tangannya.

"Jungmo aku mohon jangan sakiti Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin penuh harap sambil menangis kepada Jungmo. Namun bukannya mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin, Jungmo malah tersenyum.

"Habisi mereka!" Perintah mutlak dari Jungmo langsung di laksanakan oleh anak buah nya. Mereka pun memukuli bahkan menendang Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon tanpa ampun. Sungmin pun kembali meronta dalam cengkraman Jungmo.

"Hentikan Jungmo, aku mohon." Sungmin kembali memohon pada Jungmo.

"Diam Sungmin!" Jungmo membentak yeoja itu. Sungmin pun malah menggigit lengan Jungmo.

"Argghtt! Shit!" Jungmo berteriak saat gigi tajam Sungmin menancap di tangannya. Membuat cengkramannya terlepas. Sungmin pun tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namun sial, saat sedikit lagi mencapai Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah tersandung dan terjatuh.

Kyuhyun pun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Bahkan saat anak buah Jungmo mencoba menghalanginya, ia bisa menghabisi mereka.

Sungmin meringis saat merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. "Kyuhyun!" Yeoja itu berteriak histeris saat melihat darah disekitar pahanya. Sungmin hanya mengenakan dress saat ini, jadi darah itu terlihat deras.

Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Ia pun terkejut saat melihat darah itu. Jungmo yang melihat itu, segera menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan bergerak. Kalian kami kepung." Namun tiba-tiba masuklah segerombolan polisi. Polisi-polisi tersebut segera meringkus anak buah beserta bos mereka –Jungmo.

Kibum yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut langsung terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae terutama Sugnmin.

"Kyuhyun, cepat bawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kibum dengan wajah panik nya.

"Bertahanlah sayang." Kyuhyun pun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu Jungmo beserta anak buah nya sudah di bawa oleh polisi. Kibum pun menghampiri Siwon dan Donghae.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kibum menatap wajah suaminya dengan prihatin. Siwon dan Donghae babak belur akibat di hajar oleh anak buah Jungmo.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin menghajar wajah Jungmo itu." Ucap Donghae penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita kerumah sakit menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lagi pula luka kalian harus diobati." Kibum pun membantu Siwon untuk berjalan ke arah mobil mereka. Dan mereka pun segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon dan Donghae sedang menunggu di depan _Emergency Room. _Dokter sedang berusaha menangani Sungmin saat ini. Terlihat luka-luka Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah diobati.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya. Ia merasa sangat khawatir saat ini. Sungmin sedang hamil. Dan dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sungmin.

"_Appa!"_ Sandeul pun datang bersama Eunhyuk. Gadis kecil itu kini berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memangku Sandeul. "Chagi." Kemudian memeluk yeoja kecil itu.

"_Appa _, Hyuk _ahjumma _bilang jika _appa _cudah menemukan _eomma_. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sandeul dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap anaknya sambil mengangguk.

"Cannie ingin beltemu _eomma!" _ Kata Sandeul dengan ceria. Wajar jika ia seantusias ini. Karena ia sudah tidak bertemu Sungmin selama berminggu-minggu.

"Chagi. Dengarkan _appa."_ Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu mungil 'putrinya'. "Sekarang _eomma_ sedang berada di dalam kamar itu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tempat Sungmin berada.

"Sandeul ingin bertemu _eomma_ kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan di jawab oleh anggukan gadis kecil itu.

"Sandeul harus berdoa supaya _eomma _baik-baik saja, agar Sandeul bisa bertemu lagi dengan _eomma. _Arra?" Kyuhyun pun mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sandeul.

"Baiklah. Cannie akan mendoakan _eomma." _Ucap Sandeul dengan mantap. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh saat mendengar pintu _Emergency Room_ terbuka. Namja itu segera berdiri sambil menggendong Sandeul.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya , _uisanim?" _Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Untunglah kandungannya tidak apa-apa. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang inap. Jadi anda bisa menunggu disana." Kata Dokter tersebut.

"Syukurlah. _Kamsahamnida uisanim." _Kata Kyuhyun. Dokter itu pun mengangguk lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sandeul dan yang lainnya kini sedang berada di kamar pasien tempat Sungmin berada. Kyuhyun pun sedang duduk di kursi yang ada disebelah ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan istri nya –Sungmin. Sementara itu Sandeul duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lirihan dari bibir Sungmin. Akhirnya ia sadar. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan sekaligus kelegaannya. Begitupun yang lainnya.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah membuka matanya.

"Kyu~ apa kau… baik-baik saja?"Tanya Sungmin dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kyuhyun pun mengusap kening mulus istrinya dengan perlahan.

"_Eomma." _Sandeul pun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat merasa di acuhkan oleh mereka. Sungmin pun segera menoleh kepada Sandeul. Sungmin tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan yeoja kecil yang sudah di anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

"Hey sayang. Apa kau merindukan _eomma?" _Tanya Sungmin, tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh darikelopak mata Sungmin. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Cannie sangat melindukan _eomma_." Yeoja kecil itupun kemudian memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat interaksi Sandeul dan Sungmin. Tidak hentinya ia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan Sungmin kepada mereka.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Siwon pun ikut menyapa Sungmin. Mereka juga bersyukur karena Sungmin telah kembali.

Mengenai Jungmo, namja itu sudah dijebloskan ke penjara atas tuduhan penculikan dan penganiayaan. Semoga itu setimpal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

_10 tahun kemudian ~~~_

"Ya! Kembalikan sisirku!" Teriakan melengking diikuti suara gaduh itu memenuhi rumah tersebut.

Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk menanti di meja makan saat masuk seorang yeoja remaja dan seorang lelaki remaja sambil berlari mengelilingi meja makan itu. Sunggyu, anak pertama dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin namun mereka sudah menganggapnya seperti anak keduanya karena mereka sudah memiliki Sandeul sebelumnya. Kini namja remaja itu sedang berlari, sedangkan kakaknya –Sandeul, sedang mengejarnya.

Saat Sunggyu akan melewati Kyuhyun untuk yang ke-4 kalinya, namja dewasa itupun segera mengambil benda yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan kejar-kejaran dua anaknya itu.

"Sunggyu, tidak boleh mengganggu _noona-_mu!" Ucap Kyuhyun menegur bocah yang berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda _appa."_ Kata Sunggyu sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Maaf _noona."_ Ucapnya tulus kepada Sandeul –_noona_nya.

"Baiklah. _Noona _maafkan." Sandeul pun mengambil sisir yang ada di tangan ayahnya dan segera menyisir rambutnya yang baru saja ia keringkan menggunakan pengering rambut.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Oke. Sekarang kalian duduk dan sarapan." Ucap Sungmin dan mereka pun hanya menurut.

Sarapan pagi itu pun sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Penuh dengan candaan, entah dari Sandeul, Sunggyu, maupun Kyuhyun.

"_Appa~" _ Panggil Sandeul dengan lembut saat ia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Iya, ada apa sayang?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meminum kopi nya.

"Hari minggu ini kan aku libur jadi…"

"Tidak boleh." Sebelum Sandeul melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Tapi _appa, _dia sudah mengajakku belasan kali dan aku selalu menolaknya. Biarkan kali ini aku menerimanya. _Appa, _bolehkan?" Ucap Sandeul sambil merengek kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sandeul. Kau tidak lupa kan dengan perjanjian kita? Tidak ada kencan sebelum umur tujuh belas !" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Memang ini lah peraturan yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuk mendidik anaknya. Ia ingin anaknya untuk fokus pada pendidikan terlebih dahulu.

"Aish, tapi _appa…."_

"_Noona_ jangan rewel. Dengarkan kata-kata _Appa. _Kau tidak boleh melawan." Ucap Sunggyu dengan santainya. Sandeul pun menatap tajam adiknya itu. Merasa tidak mendapat kesempatan dari Kyuhyun, Sandeul pun mengalihkan tatapan memohonnya kepada Sungmin.

"Boleh ya _eomma?" _Mohonnya dengan tangan yang ia tangkup didada.

"Ikuti kata _appa _mu, sayang. Itu demi kebaikanmu." Ucap Sungmin. Sandeul pun hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya. Memang apa salahnya sih berkencan. Ya, walaupun ia tau umurnya masih lima belas tahun, tapi ia juga tau mana yang baik dan yang buruk.

"_Appa _bisa saja mengizinkanmu berkencan." Kyuhyun pun kini mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sandeul dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Ya. Asal kau berkencan disini. Di rumah ini. Dan diawasi oleh _appa."_ Kyuhyun pun tersenyum menggoda kepada putrinya itu, ya, ia sedang menggoda putrinya.

"Ya! _Appa_! Mana ada kencan seperti itu." Sandeul pun berteriak kesal. Sedang kan Sunggyu sedang tertawa melihat _Noona_ nya sedang dikerjai.

"Kajja! Sebaiknya kalian berangkat. Ini sudah siang. Kalian bisa terlambat nanti." Kata Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya sudah selesai dengan sarapan mereka.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu _eomma." _Sunggyu pun berangkat dari kursinya dan mencium pipi Sungmin, diikuti dengan Sandeul yang juga mencium pipi Sungmin. "Aku juga berangkat." Mereka berdua pun berjalan terlebih dahulu ke mobil Kyuhyun. Ya, setiap pagi memang Kyuhyun mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah. Dan Sungmin yang akan menjemput mereka nantinya.

"Aku juga berangkat, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin pun membalas kecupan suaminya, lalu tersenyum. "Hati-hati." Ucap nya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Bibir plump itu sudah seperti candu bagi nya. Kyuhyun melumat dengan lembut bibir istrinya, sementara Sungmin hanya pasrah.

"_Appa! Ppalliwa!" _Teriakan Sandeul dari luar membuat pagutan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan terakhir dibibir Sungmin lalu bergegas menghampiri anak-anaknya yang sudah ada di mobil.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah. Yeoja itu tersenyum bahagia. Sekarang hidupnya sangat sempurna. Dengan suami dan kedua anaknya. Ia berharap semoga kebahagiaan ini kekal dan abadi untuk selamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Is it the end?**_

_**I think isn't.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Annyeong ^^**

**Ini lah akhir dari FF "Do You Remember?" Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan FF ini. Karena waktu itu tiba-tiba mood ku hilang untuk membuat FF. Semoga ini tidak membosankan ne ^^**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan membaca FF ku .. Hatur nuhun, jeongmal gomawo ^^**

**Keep fighting ! and still JOYER ! ^^**


End file.
